Two Potters In The Game
by TheDarkQueen07
Summary: Harry Potter and his older sister Jessica Potter thought they finally had things figured out and didn't have to be afraid anymore. Though Jessica, still stuck between Cedric Diggory and Fred Weasely, realizes once she opens up there is more at risk for her than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1  
"Ugh. Let me sleep Chelle, I'm tired! Stop touching me!"I shouted at my best friend Michelle.

"Then get up! You are worse than the twins and Ron! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up and get your butt out of Fred's bed!"She screeched. I looked at her with an annoyed look. We stole the twins' room for the summer and they shared a room with Harry and Ron down the hall.  
"You make it sound like I slept with him…" I told her. We stayed silent, and then burst into laughter.  
Then she then went wide eyed. Her remembrance look, what did she remember this time?

"If you don't get out of bed Jess, you're going to miss us meeting up with Cedric," She teased. I shot straight up and got out of bed. I changed out of my blue and white striped sweat pants and took off the hufflepuff sweater Cedric gave me last Christmas at school, and put on my black Metro Station shirt and a pair of Chelle's blue jeans.

You may be wondering who I am. Well, for starters, I am Jessica Lilly Potter. My middle name came from my mother, like my little brother Harry's came from out fathers'. I have dark brown hair, emerald green eyes; that sometimes have a light brown around the pupil, or a dark grey. That only depends on my mood though.

Yes, I am Harry Potter's older sister. I survived too! I have more scars than he does as well! One on the middle of both my palms, and one on the back of each of my shoulders. It's the reason why I always wear fingerless gloves and shirts with sleeves that go at least three inches down my arm, covering the scars. Yes they do look exactly like Harry's scars to.

Everyone thinks Harry is one of the most powerful wizards. Actually they believe he's number three. Dumbledore is number one, they never found out where to find number two at, or who the person is. They just know there is someone more powerful than Harry, and Harry is more powerful than Voldemort. If it wasn't for me, Harry could be dead right now as we live our lives.

Michelle was glaring at me, but I didn't care. I just smiled childishly at her. She sighed in annoyance.

"Are you two ready yet?"I heard the twins, Fred and George, shout from the other side of the door. I looked at Michelle who was already dressed. I pulled on my fingerless gloves.

"Come on! Our clothes are in there and we need them!"Fred shouted. Michelle and I giggled.

I have been living with the Weasley's since my fourth year. I'm in my seventh year now. The twins meet me when they we're new to the school and I was the number one prankster with their older brother, Percy Weasley.

Back when I was in year four, Percy and I were a thing, but in the end we found out that Fred is completely in love with me and we only like each other like a brother-sister relationship.

"I don't see why you still wear those Jess...They're not needed!"Michelle said.

"I still need them so reporters don't really find out about them and I get out to you-know-who!"I yelled.

"Ok, ok..I forgot. Sorry," She said in a low tone. I hugged her.

"It's ok, I don't blame you my red headed bestie!"I bellowed, and then whispered, "Who is in love with the twins' twin that is in love with me."Her face went red and she pushed me away. I giggled. Only she would know what I mean because I speak in riddles sometimes to confuse people.

When I lived with Cedric and his parents, they were so confused because when Voldemort attacked us, us being me and Harry, I was three and was taken to live with them. They were a family friend of moms'. Harry was sent to live with the Dursley's because we had to be separated. Hagrid and Dumbledore said it'd be best if they also messed around with my last name like Tom Riddle did with his full name. It went from Potter to Topert.

We all knew that if people found out about me still being alive, Voldemort would come after me.  
The first person I had told about it was Cedric Diggory. He's my other bestie. And I trust him with my life secrets more than I would with Chelle. He's been there for me through all of these years; and when my scars sting, he makes sure to help me make them feel better. He can't stand to see me upset or in pain. I guess that why some people, like his father, have said he has been falling for me.

***~Flashback~***

"Cedric, Cedric, Cedric! Follow me! I have to tell you a secret!"Shouted a seven year old girl. She ran outside into a field in the back yard of the Diggory's household. She sat in the tall grass, invisible to everyone; except the people who would fly over head on their broomsticks. It was around seven in the afternoon. It was starting to get dark out.  
'Perfect time to tell him my secret! I've kept it from him for too long! And I'm seven today!'She thought. Her emerald eyes glistening. They were hazel around her pupils. This girls name is Jessica Potter. And she was about to tell her best friend her biggest secret. Her life secret.

"Jessie! Wait up! Where are you!"Cedric screamed. I pulled him into the tall grass right next to me.

"Jessie! I thought you ran away from here! I was about to go and tell mum and dad! I was worried!"He shouted and hugged me tight. I hugged back and then pushed him off.

"Boys have cooties, so get off of me! Ced I have to tell you a secret, but you have to promise to not tell a soul! OK?"I whispered. He nodded.

"I swear on my life Jessie! I would never tell anyone any of your secrets!"

"Ok, but this one is so bad that you can't tell anyone. Not even you parents!" I whispered. He nodded.

"What is it?"

"My last name isn't Topert," I said, looking down. He looked at me confused and made me look up at him.

"Then what is it?"

I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Potter. I'm the 'dead' Jessica Lilly Potter. Hagrid, a family friend of mine and Harry's dad, changed it so you-know-who would be able to find me. It's also the reason I wear shirts with sleeves and my gloves." I sat back down normally and looked at him. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief.

"Y-You're crazy!"He said, barley above a whisper. I made my face go blank, and it scared him a little bit. Then I made a sad face.

"If you don't believe me, then what kind of a best friend are you!"I screamed.

"Prove it then!"He said. I took off the gloves and showed him.

"Harry's full name Is Harry James Potter. My mom's name was Lily Potter. Dad's name was James Potter. Is that enough proof for you?"I asked, still with a sad look in my face, but anger in my eyes. He looked at me with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first," He whispered.

"It's ok. It kind of was expected anyways. Oh and you still haven't gave me my birthday present yet!" He put his left index finger on my lips, and put his right index finger on his.

"Shh! You have to wait!"He shouted.

"How long Ced?"I was impatient. But what do you expect from a girl who is seven and her birthday is today?

"Hmm..Until we're seventeen! So ten more years! You'll understand why. Trust me Jessie, you'll see why."

"I won't forget about this then," I said.

"Neither will I. Spit shake on it?"I nodded and took off my glove and spat on it, shook his hand, and then put my glove back on. He smiled.

"What?"

"I got to see your scar."I looked at him with an un-amused face.

"Really? Your happy about my scar?"

"Not about it! Just that I got to see IT!" We giggled and ran back inside when his mother started screaming for us to get back inside for cake.  
***~End of flashback~***  
"Are we all ready to go now?" asked. We all nodded and said "Yes" in unison.

The sun was just starting to shine above the horizon. It was about six thirty in the morning. The twins and I where wide awake.

"How about you three early birds wake up the rest completely? Just NO pranks or jokes. I know you three very well," said. We nodded.

"George, you take Chelle and Ginny. Fred, you get Hermione and Ron. I'll get Harry," I ordered. They nodded and we all high-fived and went our separate ways.

Oh! I forgot to tell you how I met Michelle! Chelle is my best friend, other than the twins and Cedric. She's my best gal friend. I met her in my third year while the twins where in their first year and were trying to take my prankster title from me.

***~Flashback(again!)~***

I was walking down the corridors looking for the Weasley twins, Fred and George. I was about to look in the Gryffindor common room when a girl that I have seen in one of my classes ran out of the common room crying and covered in purple gunk. I walked in and saw Fred on the floor laughing and holding his stomach. I think he busted a gut or something. His face was going purple from lack of oxygen since he was laughing so hard.

"Breath Fred!"I screeched. I looked over to George, who was sitting in the table criss-cross and looking kind of sad/depressed. The twins are like little brothers to me. I still haven't found harry yet; but Ron, the twins younger brother, is the same age as him and he will be joining the school next year. So I have next year to look forward to.

I walked over to George and put my right arm around his shoulders and lightly leaned against him. I set my cheek on his head and started playing with his hair. George had always been the sensitive one out of the twins. He put his left arm around my waist and leaned his head on my shoulder. Knowing the movements he has made, he was going to talk. I've done this over the year for experience to get the boys to talk.  
Fred was glaring at his brother, and then he stopped when he saw me glaring at him. I use this on Fred, Cedric, and Percy too. The funny thing is that it actually works for me! It's some weird comforting technique I formed by myself and I'm not letting it out.  
"George, what's wrong?"I asked. Fred started to glare at his brother again, but George didn't answer. Instead, he just buried his head into my shoulder and sighed. Fred was still glaring at his twin. I raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous now, aren't we Fred?"I asked sarcastically. He looked at me with wide eyes as his face went dark red.

"N-No!"He managed to choke out, "It's just that George really likes the girl we just pranked!" George's head snapped up and his face went red as both the twins glared at each other.

"W-Well..."George started. Fred looked at his brother as if he was going to kill him if he finished, "You like Jess!"George shouted. Fred stood up and jumped at his brother. I moved out of the way right after George said that.

I started walking toward the door. I decided to go find that girl I saw just moments ago.

"I'm just going to leave you two to Percy. How about I go and talk to that girl who guys got purple junk all over," I said and quickly left before both of them could call me back trying to get me to help each other.

I headed towards the girls abandoned bathroom. I heard faint crying so I started to pace a little faster. When I reached there you could tell that there was a girl crying in there. I walked in and found the girl crying while trying to wash the purple gunk off herself. I sat on one of the sinks next to her. She looked at me from the corner of her eye, then back down into the sink.

"Hey, are you OK? I know what the twins did was mean and I'm sorry. I'll help Percy beat the snot out of them later," I said.

"Actually I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking!"Cried a different voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Go away Myrtle," I sighed. I heard a whine; followed by a cry and another screech.

"You just don't like me!"Myrtle cried more and disappeared back into her toilet. I looked at the girl who had calmed down enough to stop sobbing, but tears were still running down her cheeks. I decided to try and cheer her up, and I knew Myrtle would know what to do.

"Yeah! That's right Myrtle the turtle! You go back into your toilet bowl! You better stay in there, too!" I shouted jokingly. Myrtle would know I'm joking since I called her turtle. It was an inside joke about rhyming her name, and I told her that I would be joking if I called her turtle.  
Soon enough, Myrtle acted with her own come back. She controlled the facet next to me and sprayed me with water. I was now soaked. I started to giggle then laughed and fell on the floor.

"Nice shot Myrtle! You got me!" I shouted through the laughing. The girl started laughing to. I saw Myrtle above me and she was giggling.

"Why thank you Jessie!"She said. It echoed since her voice is so hi-pitched. I looked over at the other girl. She was silently laughing. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

She looked like a Weasley, but she isn't. I would know that! But she had the red hair, although her eyes were not the original brown that all the Weasley's have. They were more like a bluish color.

"I see you're in a better mood now. Sorry about the twins prank. It was meant for me seeing how it's going to take days to get that gunk off. George would never prank someone he has a crush on, but Fred would. I'm Jessica Topert," I said and stuck my hand out for her to shake. I stood up, with my hand still out.

"It's OK. George likes me?"She asked, shaking my hand. I nodded and we put our arms back at our sides.

"I'm Michelle Smith. It's actually nice to finally talk to you for once. I've tried, but I've been to shy because you are always with the twins. I get very shy near George."

"Well. It looks like a new friendship has just begun! And you're my first friend who's a girl! Myrtle you're a ghost, you're my ghostly friend!"I shouted. I had to say that last part before she started crying on me again.

"I better be your only ghostly girl friend!"Myrtle shouted and then went back into her toilet.  
Michelle and I started laughing.

***~End of Flashback~***

I was standing behind Harry, about pull his hood over his head and jump over him. I heard Ginny and Michelle scream, then Ron yell and Hermione shout.

I was my turn now. I took Harry's hood and wrapped it around his face and held it down so he couldn't see and I jumped over his shoulders.

"Hey!"He shouted. I started laughing. The twins and I fell to the ground in a small dog pile, laughing. Harry fixed his hood and looked at me.

"Really sis?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yup! Really! Ha-ha!"I stood up and started running to catch up to . When I reached him, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Base! You can't tag me now! I win!"I screamed.

"Jessie! Calm down! We're at the meeting point so quiet!" shouted at me. I jumped at how loud he was and stepped away from him.

"Meeting point?"I asked.

"Aww Jessie! Don't tell me you forgot we're meeting up with Cedric and his dad already!"Michelle shouted jokingly.

"Ha-ha very funny Chelle. Actually I did. Wow. Who would have thought I would have forgotten something like that!"I shouted laughing at my stupidity. I stood in the shade, under a tree branch. I felt something tap my shoulder, but when I turned around no one was there. I turned back around to look at the twins. Everyone was laughing.

"Why are you guys laughing at me? I know I'm amusing and funny, but I didn't do anything funny!" I shouted. I felt the tap again and turned around to find Cedric hanging upside down from the low tree branch. He was smirking at me.

"Don't even think about it, tree boy version of Spiderman," I said and stepped back.

"Aw, come on! You know you want it!" He said.  
"Do not! Now get down before you fall and bust your head open," I shouted at him, blushing slightly.  
"Well it is good to see you again, too," Cedric said in his flirting tone. I rolled my eyes. His stretched his arms out and he could still grab me and manage to pull me into a hug while he was upside down hanging from a tree.

"I'm not hugging back because I don't really like where my head kind of is," I whispered. He smiled.

"You'll hug me when I'm standing up-right though right?"He asked. I nodded.

"OK. That's all I want for right now," He said. He looked at the rest of the group. He pointed to me and mouthed 'She's mine'. I nodded, playing along with it. I saw his dad standing next to , rolling his eyes and putting his head in his hands.

Fred and Harry glared. Fred because he's liked me since I met him. Harry because he's my little brother who is just watching out for me. I shook my head.

"Ced get out of the tree and stop terrorizing your girlfriend," said. I felt my face go red. I looked down at Cedric's face, and it was darker then it was because he had all the blood rushing to his head.  
Cedric let me go and I walked back over to Michelle.

"You never told me you were going out with him," She joked.

"Ha-ha very funny Chelle," I said sarcastically. She smiled childishly at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled as well.

Cedric showed off by jumping out of the tree by doing a back flip and landing it. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He walked over to me.

"You only wish you could do that," He whispered into my ear.

"I could do it, if I was coordinated and wasn't already sure I'd land on my head."He chuckled at my comment.

"Oh! Harry! This is Amos Diggory! Cedric's father," said to Harry. Amos went wide eyed.

"This is the famous Harry Potter? The boy who survived? As for his sister who didn't…"Amos said. I scoffed quietly. Cedric hugged me around my waist.

People could already think that me and Cedric are together, but we're not! Well, not yet. I'd like to be his girlfriend but he claims to have his eyes one someone else that he won't tell anyone. Amos shook Harry's hand so fast and hard I thought it was going to pop off.

"Dad, you remember Jessica right?"Cedric shouted so his dad would stop.

"Hold on Cedric. This is the boy my Cedric beat last year?"Amos asked.

"He fell off his broom dad," Cedric sighed.

"What about Jessica?"Amos asked.

"Do you remember her?"

"Yes of course I remember her! Why wouldn't I?"Amos shouted. Cedric pushed me in front of him. 's eyes went wide as soon as he realized who I was. I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Jessica? Is that really you? I haven't seen you since we were told you had to be moved to the Weasley's house! Wow have you grown!"He shouted hugging me tight. I hug back slightly. I swear he loved me more than anyone else. He pulled back and then looked at me oddly. I noticed he looked at Harry and then back to me. Uh-oh... We all Looked at each other. We never told about my secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2  
started looking back and forth between me and Harry. His expression was a mixture of confusion and shocked.

"Uhm, ? Are you ok? Why are you looking at me and Harry like that?" I asked.

"No. Is there something you have kept from Cedric and I over the years? Because there is a likeness between you and Harry," He asked. I couldn't move out of his tight grip on my arms. I swallowed hard. Amos Diggory hated being lied to, especially when it was by people who were like family to him, or was his family.

"Guys...I think it's about time we stop keeping secrets. Too many people are starting to think things and pass rumors because me and Harry looking alike," I said, looking down.

"What is it Jessica?" asked yet again.

"Well the reason why Harry and I look a lot alike is because...I'm his older sister. I'm not dead. Ask Hagrid and Dumbledore. Anyone at the magic ministry. They said that and did this for me and Harry."

Amos looked at me and Harry with shock again. He let his grip on me slip and I backed away. He started to mumble something.

"Over reaction?" I asked Cedric.

"Just wait," He said.

"This is...Amazing! I knew there was something different about you with the way you acted when Hagrid first dropped you off! I just never would have thought it was this serious! I'm surprised. And also I'm surprised that my son is falling in-"

"Dad! Stop talking!"Cedric shouted. I looked at him confused.  
"Well she deserves a right to know! And it's not like she already feels the same way anyways," argued.  
"What are you two talking about! You're confusing my brains out of my head!"I shouted. was going to speak, when Cedric interrupted him.  
"Don't worry about it yet ok? Let's just go to the tournament ok?"Cedric told me. I nodded.  
We started walking and when we got to the port key Harry asked the question of what a port key was. A long conversation of explanations was after that. Then I remembered something from ten years ago and had a sudden outburst.  
"Oh!"I screamed. Everyone looked at me.  
"What is it this time Jessie?"Fred asked.  
"Hey! First of all this!"I punched Fred's arm hard and he flinched back holding his arm.  
"Ow! Hey! That hurt!"He bellowed. Everyone laughed.  
"And secondly, I remembered that ten years ago I was never given a birthday present on my seventh birthday from a certain friend!"I shouted, looking evilly at Cedric.  
"I thought you would have forgotten by now. I'm surprised. I haven't though," He said.  
"I never forget a spit shake!"I yelled.  
"Ew," Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all said at the same time.  
"My birthday is going to be during school this year Cedric! And you still owe me! Next week, school starts, and my birthday is in two months!"I shouted.  
"Enough! Stop the screaming and shouting!" yelled.  
"Yes sir!"Everyone said in unison. We all put our hands on the port key and got to the tournament. Although the landing I could have done without.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Twins landed on their backs on the grass. , , And Cedric landed perfectly on their feet. I came a few seconds after everyone, but wound up somehow managing to sit in a tree instead. If I jumped, I could wind up dying. So...Where is everyone else? I stood up on the thick branch and looked out. They were on the other side of the grounds. How great...  
-Cedric's POV-  
Dad, , and I landed on our feet and looked at the rest of the group who was on the ground.

'They must be new to this...Wait. There's someone missing...Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny,  
Hermione. No Jessie. Oh no! Where did she go? Michelle is missing to! George is going to be worrying about her as well.'

"Dad! ! We're missing Jessie and Michelle!"I yelled.

"What? Where is she?How could we have lost her so easily?"Fred screamed. Apparently I have a competition. Always have. I and Fred have been fighting over Jessie since I was twelve and he was ten. I'm sixteen now, eight weeks older than Jessie, and Fred is fifteen. Michelle walked out of our already set up tent.

"Fred, Fred! Calm down! It's Jessie for god's sake! We're always losing her! Where ever we are! Remember last year at the park?"Chelle shrieked, trying to calm Fred down.

Fred and Jessie have gotten closer than me and Jess normally have been.

"We need to find her. What if she gets into some trouble?"I asked.

"Don't even think she'd get in to trouble without one of us around OK?"George said. The twins don't get along with me very well since Fred is in love with Jessie. George loves her best friend, Michelle. But I love Jessie as well. That's why we don't get along very well. I started looking around. Then I saw blue sparks going off out of a tree that was on the other side of the land. 'JLT' was how she told us where she was. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you so relieved about?"Fred asked glaring at me. I glared back and pointed to where the blue sparks where coming from.

"That's why. All we have to do is go over there and get her! She's safe as far as we know," I said.

"Cedric, Fred, Harry? How about you three go get Jessie?" asked.

"Dad, are you sure that's a good idea?"Ron asked. I shook my head no.

"I could go alone, or with Harry! It's not a good idea to put me and Fred in the same room without Jessie!" I suggested.

"You two boys need to get along without her near you two! Now all three of you go! Now!" My dad bellowed.

"Yes father," I said in a low tone."Let's go guys," I said and turned around and started walking toward where Jessica is.

Fred and Harry followed. Once we were out of earshot Fred started yelling at me.

"Why did you agree to your father that I should come? Why do you even have to come! Me and Harry can get her ourselves!" He was blowing my temper.

"Because then I'd be taken away from her! Knowing my dad, if I fight back or argue he punishes me and then makes it longer for me to be able to talk to her! I know you don't really like me at all because you are in love with her, but you're not the only one who is! I'm in love with her as much as you are! You should be lucky though," I barked. Harry was ahead of us, ignoring mine and Fred's shouts and screams at each other.

"How am I lucky? She likes you more than she likes me! She only thinks of me as a brother! Why don't you just ask her to be yours already?"Fred yelled back. I took a deep breath.

"Because you can see and talk to her whenever you want. I only get to talk to her every other week, and see her once a month. And then I have to wait until school to get to see her daily, but then again I barley get to talk to her. You live with her. I used to," I said barley above a whisper.

"Oh...Well...Sorry I guess...Wow I can't believe I'm saying sorry to you Diggory," Fred said in a normal tone. Not yelling or screaming. I looked at him.

"It's ok. I can't believe it either," I chuckled."Try to be friends and get along for Jessie's sake?"I asked, sticking my hand out for him to shake. He hesitated, and then shook my hand.

"For Jessie's sake," He agreed. I smiled, and he smiled back. We look at Harry. He was way ahead of us. We ran to catch up to him. When we caught up we were almost to the tree where Jessie is in.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3  
-Jessica's POV-  
After fifteen minutes of shooting blue sparks that spelt out 'JLT' I gave up and sat down on the branch and leaned against the base of the tree, exhausted. I can not use 'JLP' because it might give away who I really am.

"I wonder if anyone even saw the signal." I asked out loud to myself. I heard the sound of leaves crunching underneath someone's feet. I looked down below me to see who was there.

"Hey, sis," Harry said in that I-know-something-you-don't tone of his.

"Harry," I asked in a persuasive tone, "What do you know that I don't?" I smiled, hoping he would answer me.

"Cedric and Fred admitted something that you are sort of to dense to realize, and they're going to try to get along for your sake. Unlike last year and they got detention for a month because they started a fight with each other. They stopped and talked half-way here; I listened for a little bit until I knew that it was going to be a while, and then continued walking here," He answered and looked back behind him. I leaned over the best I could without falling and saw that Cedric and Fred where indeed running this way. I smiled.

"Did you find her?"Fred asked franticly. Wow. Such a dense boy. I sighed.

"Guys, a little help up here!"I shouted and threw a twig at Fred.

-Michelle's POV-

"Where are they? How long does it take to get someone out of a tree?"I asked.

"We are talking about Jessie being stuck in a tree Chelle," George said.  
I landed inside on the bed me and George are sitting on now. I somehow managed to land in the tent like Jessie landed in the tree across the field. The extremely large field. I am Michelle Smith. Jessica, Percy, Hermione, and Hermione's parents are the only ones who call me Chelle. I live with Hermione because her mom was best friends with my mom. My parents disappeared when Voldemort attacked the Potters'. They were recruited to try and stop them and I never saw them again. I don't know whether they are dead or not.

"Oh yeah-Wait! You just called me Chelle! You never call me Chelle! Are you sure you're my George?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah. Wait what?"

"What?"

"You said 'My George'? I'm your George? When did this happen?" He kept asking. I had to change the subject and fast before he realizes I really like him.

"Uhh...Your hair smells like apples?"

"Fred poured apple juice on my head. What does this have to do with me being your George?" He asked, getting closer to my face. I felt it start to heat up with him already being this close. Percy came from the other side of the tent and pushed George on top of me by 'accident'. George was pretty much laying on top of me, but our legs sort of off the bed because of the way we were sitting just a moment ago, and his head only inches from being on mine. I felt my face get really hot and I saw his go red and I could feel the heat off of his.

"Whoa! Hey Chelle! The twins won't be sixteen until six months from now!" I heard someone yell. I looked over and saw Jessica with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Fred was leaning over laughing.

"And even then we'd still be minors to you guys!"Fred choked out while laughing. I glared at them and noticed Ron walked in. His eyes went wide and his face red from embarrassment. His face went back to normal after a few seconds and he blinked a few times looking at me and George.

"Ginny! You owe me twenty dollars! George is dominant!" He shouted leaving. I saw that Jessica and Fred both hit the floor with a loud thud and were laughing. George got off of me and sat up. I sat up staring after Ron with a blank expression and then looked at the two people laughing on the floor.

"When did his mind get like that?"Jessie shouted, still laughing.

"Who do you think?"Cedric said walking in. Jessie stopped laughing and stood up.

"I never did see Michelle land. Where were you?"He asked changing the subject to save George and I from more embarrassment.

"I somehow landed in here on this bed, like Jessie got stuck in the tree. How did you get out of that tree anyways Jessie?"I asked. Jessie's and Cedric's faces went red and Fred stopped laughing and his face went blank.

"You got to land on something soft! No fair!"Jessie shouted, changing the subject.

-Fred's POV-

~Flashback~

I saw Jessie in the tree after she threw a twig at me. I decided to have a little bit of fun.

"Hey Jess! You stuck?"I asked sarcastically. She smiled slyly.

"No Fred. I'm just on a tree branch I can't get down from. Of course I'm stuck! Now help me get down!" She shrieked. Cedric stepped up to the base of the tree and lifted his arms toward her. I scoffed and looked away, back toward the tent.  
'He thinks just because he's the pretty boy and that he's special that he knows how to get her down out of a tree he'll get her more than I should have her...Geez...' I thought.

"Here, Jess, give me one of your hands and put the other on my shoulder. Fred, stand underneath her so if she falls you'll catch her," Cedric ordered. I looked at him and nodded and stood underneath looking toward Jessica with my arms up. Jessie leaned over and put one hand on his shoulder and he took her other one in his. I rolled my eyes.

"Fred, get a hold of her waist. We all know how uncoordinated she is and we don't want her to drop," Cedric said. I did as he said. I looked up and I could see that her shirt was starting to go up and I could just barely see her belly-button.

"Jessie I need you to start pushing off of the tree OK?" She nodded. I could feel her start to push off the tree, but like usual, her foot slipped and all three of us fell backward.

My head underneath her chest and her head on Cedric's...Well some place on Cedric that was very odd looking.

"Well, I see you CAN make this love triangle work Jess," Harry commented. Jessie stood straight up and glared evilly at him. Harry gulped and started running back toward the tent.

"Oh get back here you little wimp!" She screamed and chased after him. I stood up and helped Cedric get up.

"That was...Very odd," I whispered to him while watching Jessica chase Harry.

"Yeah. Very. No one hears a word of this."

"Agreed." We started walking back to the tent in a very awkward silence.

~End of flashback~


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4  
-Georges POV-

~During the Quaffle game~

"So how did you guys get her out of the tree? Your face went blank, Fred; and your face went red Cedric," I asked plainly. They both looked at me with annoyed faces. We were out of earshot from the girls.

"What? It's not like Michelle's not asking Jessie the same thing. So what happened?" Ron asked. Harry started laughing silently. The girls were with dad and we were . Unknown to us, was eavesdropping.

"Mr. Lucky here got her boobs all in his face," Cedric said, pointing at Fred. Fred looked down and his face went deep red. He pointed at Cedric.

"Her head landed on him somewhere!"He shouted looking up.

"Exactly where," Ron asked.

"Let's just say somewhere below the belt area, Ron," Harry said laughing. Ron and I blinked a few times.

"Wow. Didn't know you two were that close enough to share her," shouted sarcastically. We all looked at Cedric's father.

"Dad?You were listening?"He asked franticly. His dad nodded.

"Well why not? I wanted to know why you boys were acting strange when you got back from getting her out of the tree as well."Cedric's face went deep red. Everyone of us, but Cedric and Fred, were laughing.

-Jessica's POV-

"So what happened when they came to save you?"Chelle asked me. I looked at her with a blank expression. She just had to ask...

"You just had to ask eh?"I asked.

"We want to know too!"Hermione and Ginny shouted. I sighed. They all smiled evilly as if they could use it as blackmail.

"C'mon! Tell us," Hermione begged. I sighed.

"Cedric was helping me and made Fred stand underneath me if I fell and told him to get a hold of my waist. I slipped, we all fell over, Fred's head was under my chest, and my head landed on...Cedric's zipper are," I said, controlling the blush that was trying to get out. I kept my face blank and tried not to have a shy look on my face.

"The boys must have been happy. You can make two guys happy at one time. I'm sure they don't mind that now do they?" said.

"I don't know. Harry said I can make this love triangle work. Wait! !" I shouted. I couldn't hide the blush any longer.

"I didn't know you were listening! Honest," I shouted. He shook his head and sighed then chuckled.

"I think it's time we head back to the tent. Let's go find the boys," He said, changing the subject. When we found the boys everyone was laughing but Cedric and Fred.

"Looks like you're not the only one who got embarrassed," Ginny whispered to me. I nodded looking down. We all started walking back to the tent. Cedric, Fred, and I behind the rest; to embarrassed to say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5  
-Jessica's POV-

When we reached the tent, I realized that Percy was missing.

"Uh, ?"I asked.

"Yes, Jessica?"

"Where is Percy?"

"Oh, he is helping a family their young child who wandered off," He answered.

"Oh okay. How sweet of him. Although he's always been sweet and thoughtful. Unlike a certain someone I know." I scoffed.

"Him!" Both twins yelled, pointing at each other.

"Fred!"I shouted.

"Oh your just wishing he was still your boyfriend!"Fred bellowed. I jumped off the top bunk of the bed I was on and started chasing him around the tent. We heard people screaming, yelling, and shouting outside.

"Sounds like we're not the only ones having a fun time! Ha-ha!"George shouted laughing. Ginny was asleep on the couch.

"Everyone! We need to go, now!"Percy ran in shouting. Fred and I stopped. I ran into his back and fell on my butt.

"What's going on?"Hermione asked.

"Death eaters," Percy answered. I saw Hermione start to shake. Chelle sat next to her, trying to calm her down.

" ! ! You take Percy, Fred, George, and Cedric and distract them while me and Chelle get the others to the woods!" I shouted, helping Hermione get up. She was in shock. Death eaters only attack half-bloods. Hermione is one.

"Ron, get Ginny and carry her!" I ordered him. He picked his little sister up onto his back and ran out. Chelle, Ron, Harry, Hermione, then me; in that order, started running toward the woods. The others took another direction, trying to keep them from getting to us. When we reached the woods I looked around and noticed Harry was gone.

"Uh-oh guys...We lost Harry," I said. I felt a shiver down my spine. Where is he?


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

-Chelle's POV-

"Jessie! Calm down! He's not half-blood, so he should be fine! Plus the other's are still out there! If they find him, he'll be back in no time!" I shouted at Jessie, which woke up Ginny.

"What's going on here?"Ginny asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Th-the...Others...Chelle! The others are still out there! We need to..I, uh, gah!"Jessica shouted before running back out into the field.

"Wh-where did she go? Where is Harry? Wait both the Potters' are gone! Ron put me down this instant!"Ginny shouted, slapping her brother. I heard Hermione giggle from it as Ginny ran and followed Jessica and Ron was holding the cheek Ginny had slapped.

"Man! Ron, you stay here with Hermione OK?" I asked. He nodded. I followed both back out.  
I searched and searched. While I was looking for them, someone grabbed a hold of me from behind. I screamed and spun around, slapping whoever it was.

"Michelle! That hurt! I don't see what George sees in you if you slap people who are trying to help you!"Fred shouted letting me go.

"Well Fred, you shouldn't have grabbed a hold of me like that!"I yelled at him.

"Well sorry! Hey why are you out here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be with the others back in the forest?"He asked. I sighed.

"We lost Harry, Jess freaked out and ran back out here, Ginny followed, and I had Ron stay with Hermione in the forest."

"Oh ok...Wait what! Jessie and Ginny are both out here?"

"And Harry is out here...Somewhere."

"Well we need to find them!"

"Thank you captain obvious!" Fred glared at me. I just smiled evilly. We started to walk around until we heard a shrill scream. We ran toward the scream.

When we thought we reached where we heard it, we saw Ginny standing there with a terrified look on her face and Harry and Jessica on the ground.

"Ginny! Are you ok?"Fred shouted as we walked over. She nodded slightly.

"What happened?"I asked.

"H-Harry..He stepped in front of me to block a death eater and then Jessie got in front of him! He got hit, but she was hit worse than he was!"She said fastly. It was easy to tell she was completely shocked and scared.

"Fred, take her and go find Cedric, your dad, and OK? I'll stay here." He nodded and took Ginny's hand tell her that they'd be ok and went to go look for the others.

I tried to Get Jessie to sit up, but she was out cold. I heard Harry grunt and try to sit up.

"Careful Harry…Here let me help you OK?" He nodded and I helped him sit up.

"What happened? Is Ginny OK?"

"Ginny's fine. Your sis jumped in the way so you didn't take so much of whatever you were hit with."

"Oh...Wait! Is Jessie OK?"He asked.

"She's out cold, but I'm sure she'll be fine."He nodded and looked around.

"Where is everyone else?"He asked.

"Hermione and Ron are still back in the forest. Ginny and Fred went to go find the others."

"Oh...Ok."

I sat down and started looking around when I noticed the others walking toward us, and Ron and Hermione came out of the forest. Fred, Ginny, George, Cedric, Ron, and Hermione started running toward us.

Ginny and Hermione hugged Harry saying "Thank god you're alive! Are you ok?", while George ran up to me making sure I was fine, and Fred and Cedric were trying to get Jessie up.

"You guys, she's out cold. Let's just go and take her home. Maybe she'll wake up by then?" I suggested. Fred walked over and helped Harry up while Cedric picked up Jessica bridal-style.

It was then that I remembered about how much he cared for her and how much he told me he loves her back in the tent. Let's just hope this doesn't end badly.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7  
-Cedric's POV-  
I walked back toward the port key, behind and my dad. Fred was to my left, Harry next to him, Michelle was to my right, George next to her. Jessie wasn't moving or anything while she was laying in my arms. We were all afraid she might have died.  
"…Do you think that she's…?" Hermione began to ask. She was behind Harry, hugging Ron. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Ron hugged her tightly.  
"She can't be…I'm sure I'd be able to tell if she was! She can't be…" Fred began but trailed off. He stopped walking as did George, who hugged his twin. Michelle hugged Fred as well. I stopped, turning slightly to look at Fred.  
"I know…I'd be able to tell is she was to Fred. If she is…It'll be my-" I was stopped mid-sentence by a tugging at my shirt. I looked down at Jessie, who looked like she was having a nightmare and was clutching my shirt. Everyone had stopped at this point to look at her.  
"What we're you saying?" Fred asked, not realizing that Jessie was slightly moving.  
"I was saying if she is, it'll be my fault for not staying with her to protect her…Fred come over here and tell me what's wrong with her," I said, smirking behind my words. Fred walked over and brushed his hand down her arm. She flinched and clung to me tighter. Fred gasped slightly and began to smile. His smile soon turned to a smirk, as did George's.  
"What are you two planning?" I asked.  
"A prank," they answered in unison. I smirked myself and looked at Fred.  
"I want in," I told him. He looked back at me and nodded. Michelle rolled her eyes. walked over to see what was going on.  
"What exactly are you three planning on doing to her? I would be careful if you are going to prank her. She has a severe bruise on her lower back. We'll need to get her home and treat it soon, so don't take to long," smiled.  
"Dad? Are you allowing us to go with this? Are you really our father?" The twins asked. smacked them across the back of their red-headed heads.  
"Of course I am! I just want to get back at her for switching the sugar with salt for my coffee, and the creamer with soy milk!" He told them.  
"She actually," Fred started, "Went through with that?" George finished. nodded and walked back over to my father, where they stood watching and talking.  
"This way. Lay her next to the lake, it's almost winter so the lake should just be the right temperature for," Fred started, "Ice cold water," George finished yet again. I put Jessie right next to the lake, almost touching the water. I took a step back, standing in a line with the twins.  
"Three, two," Fred began.  
"One! Aguamenti!" The three of us shouted We we're able to get Jessie soaked with water. I heard her wake up and shout, then scream as she rolled into the lake. We were unable to control our laughter, falling on top of each other. I looked up to see Jessie glaring at us. She hovered right above us, water dripping on to us. Her glare turned into a smirk as she opened her arms.  
"Now that I'm awake, how about a hug you three?" She said. The twins and I jumped up and tried to run. They got away. I on the other hand….Ended up with a soaked back. Jessie used her finger to cast the Mobiliarbus charm and lift the twins up in the air and toss them over into the lake.  
"I'm not stupid enough to not know this was your idea Fred!" Jessie shouted, still hugging me from behind. I smiled at it. I liked the feeling. It made me feel warm inside, but then I looked over to see Fred getting up out of the water glaring at me. I looked at her and then back at Fred. I think I can have a new friendship with this Weasley. Fred seen me look down at her and back at him. He knew exactly what I was thinking.  
"Jessie? How about a hug?" He shouted running toward us. She shrieked and hid behind me. I grabbed her wrists. And turned around, holding her up in the air.  
"Fred! Ankles! Now!" I shouted. Fred grabbed her ankles and we walked over to the lake.  
"One…Two…Three!" I shouted as we sung her back and forth. We let go and she went flying into the lake. She was screaming and laughing at the same time. Michelle walked over and smacked the back of our heads.  
"I hope you know I want those pants back without rips, holes, or stains right?" She looked at Fred.  
"I forgot they were yours Chelle. Heheh… Oh well." Fred shrugged and walked back toward the rest of the group. I wanted to avoid being thrown in so I walked up beside him.  
"Your pants are safe Chelle. Don't worry…But the boys. Let's just say they might not even see this school year," Jessie joked, laughing evilly, before she choked on air. They ran to catch back up but Jessie stopped half way, holding her lower back.  
"Ow…. ! Can you fix me again?" She asked. sighed and rolled his eyes, walking over to her. He lifted her shirt up, pressed his wand to her back, and then put her shirt back down.  
"You're lucky I'm here. One more step and you could have been paralyzed. I would suggest for someone to carry you back to the port key though. You're nerves are still pinched and bruised. Fred! Cedric was carrying her earlier now it's your turn!" He called to his son. Fred nodded and picked her up over his shoulder and smirked at me.  
"To annoy her, carry her like this. One hand around her knee's the other on her butt," He said smirking. I rolled my eyes and laughed at her. She was beating her fists against his back.  
"Fred! Put me down and carry me in a different way now!" she yelled.  
"No! You can't make me, so ha-ha!" He teased, walking toward the port key with her like that. She looked at me with a 'help me please' look on her face.  
"George! Get Chelle!" Fred shouted. George nodded and picked up Michelle the same way. Michelle shrieked and started beating his back with her fists like Jessie was doing to Fred moments ago.  
"It's no use Chelle…It's like their backs are made of steel…Might as well give up and just let them have their fun," Jessie informed her. Michelle sighed and nodded.  
"You both are so mean!" Michelle shouted at them.  
"We know! That's why you love us loves," They said. The girls sighed. I looked over at Ginny and seen her giggling. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were talking. I looked up at the sky, only to see a skull with a snake.

-Jessica's POV-  
I was stuck over Fred's shoulder. At least I wasn't suffering alone because Chelle was over George's shoulder to. I looked around. Ginny was giggling, Harry was talking to Hermione and Ron, Amos and were talking as well. I looked over at Michelle. Her face was against George's back. She had fallen asleep. George took her off of his shoulder and carried her bridal-style. I smirked. I tapped Fred's head.  
"Huh? What is it Jessie?" He asked, slightly looking at me.  
"Michelle and George. It's so cute!" I said giggling. He chuckled. George looked over at us.  
"Yeah yeah yeah…Nothing is happening between us. I promise," He said.  
"Yet," I mumbled. Fred heard me and snickered. George rolled his eyes and kept walking. I looked over at Cedric. He was looking around like I was. I seen him look up at the sky. His smile dropped to a blank expression. I looked up to see a skull with a snake. There was only one name that came to mind. Lord Voldemort.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8  
-Jessica's POV-  
I looked at Cedric to see that he was looking at me. Fear in his eyes. I put my finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet about it. I pointed to myself and mouthed that I'll take care of it. I looked up again to see it was still there.  
"Harry…We're going to have to tell everyone at Hogwarts the truth about me being your sister," I said flatly, looking at him. He looked back at me confused.  
"Why? Why can't you keep it a secret?" Amos asked. I looked at him. I was about to tell him, but I was interrupted by Chelle screaming.  
-Michelle's POV-  
I woke up when George shifted me from his shoulder to carrying me in his arms bridal-style. I heard what Jessie and Fred were talking about, and wished that it would be true someday. I couldn't fall back asleep so I slightly opened my eyes and looked around. I looked up at the clouds, only to see a skull with a snake. I opened my eyes completely and screamed.  
"Chelle! What's wrong love?" George asked, hugging me tightly. I clung to his shirt tightly, shaking.  
"George! What's wrong with her? She have a nightmare or something?" Fred asked, shifting Jessie onto his back.  
"Why would she scream bloody murder because of a nightmare Fred? Look up at the sky! That's why I can't keep the secret anymore! He is after Harry!" Jessie shouted.  
"Well if he is after Harry, why do you need to break the secret?" Ron asked.  
-Jessica's POV-  
"Because if He knows that I'm still alive and not dead, then he might leave Harry alone and come after me instead! He wants to become the most powerful wizard alive, and I'm a lot more powerful than Harry is! Harry was struck twice by him, like that matters! I was struck five times! My palms, my shoulders, and my lower back!" I shouted. I thought Voldemort was done with and was gone. That sign was his family sign. I jumped off of Fred's back.  
"Sorry for yelling Ron, but you didn't know…First day of school, I'm revealing who I really am. That's why my lower back nerves are still bruised and pinched . If He is back, I'm getting rid of him before he gets to Harry."  
I felt Cedric hug me from behind. Fred hugged me as well. I hugged them back. These two are going to worry nonstop about me now. Then an idea came to mind.  
"The cup!" I shouted.  
"The what?" George asked.  
"Dumbledore said that the game for the Goblet of Fire will be at Hogwarts this year! It's supposed to also increase training for those who enter. If I enter, I may get enough training that when I do come face to face with Him, I may be able to get away alive…Again," I told George.  
"One thing Jess," Cedric started, "I'm entering as well. Looks like we'll be opponents, but it may also give me the chance to protect you from harm in it if I need to." I nodded.  
"I just hope that it works out…I'm not letting him get near Harry again!"  
"We know. You and Harry are the only two left of your family…" Hermione said.  
"…From blood. We still have one connection to the dark magic, but it's not Hagrid or Dumbledore." Harry looked at me and smiled.  
"Well then who?" Ron asked.  
"Sirius. My godfather," Harry answered. I nodded.  
"You mean Sirius is also your godfather Jessie?" Hermione asked.  
"Actually no. Harry and I have separate god-parents. He has Sirius for a godfather. I have Hagrid…I don't remember who my godmother is though, but I know that is Harry's. That's why they allowed you in Harry, and they love you like a son of their own."  
" . That's who your godmother is Jessie. I remember Lilly asking her to be your godmother the day I had asked her to marry me…It was the best day of her life, other than having our little Cedric right here. I am amazed that things are going well and that you two are supposed to end up to-"  
"Enough dad!" Cedric interrupted his father again. That was the second time he had done that when it was something like this… What is wrong with him?  
"Anyways…Enough chat, let's get going. We're going to the Weasley compound for dinner Cedric. Is that alright with you?" Amos asked his son, who nodded. We continued to walk in silence. I was finally free to walk on my feet again. I was talking to Chelle about Cedric. Cedric was talking to Fred. Those two were worrying me, especially Cedric. I wonder what's going on.  
"Chelle…Do you suspect Cedric is keeping something from me? Also him and Fred have been getting along, but Harry said that was for my sake; but I feel like Ced's keeping something from me."  
"I think you're just superstitious about them getting along and becoming friends Jess. I think it's a good thing they are, but if this is about him stopping his dad in mid-sentence, then he is just trying to keep his and Fred's new found friendship from crumbling…Unless he is hiding something. Oh did you know that there is going to be a foreign exchange student at Hogwarts? Her name is Cho Chang. I think the Malfoy's are supposed to watch over her for the first year until she becomes used to here and is accustomed to what goes on. Let's just hope that Draco and his sister doesn't turn her against us…" Chelle continued, but I didn't listen to any of it because when she said Cho Chang, Cedric had frozen up and then began walking again. What was it about this Chang girl that would have him freeze like that…? I'll just have to meet her when school starts then.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9  
-Jessica's POV-  
After dinner that night, the twins and Cedric were asked to clean off the table and Ron and Harry do dishes. Percy left to go to bed early. All of us girls were in the twins' room talking.  
"So, Ginny. You like my bro don't you?" I questioned her. She looked at me with a shocked expression. "It's alright Ginny. I'm hoping that maybe he'll end up with you in the end anyways…Unless I marry Fred, but you never know what might happen," I told her, giving her a hug. She hugged back.  
"Thanks Jessie."  
"Not a problem! Now…Chelle!" I called in a melodic way. She looked at me with slight fear in her eyes but glared trying to cover it up.  
"What would you possibly want this time Jess? I've saved your butt from the twins ten times over the summer. Saved your but from the twins and Percy twenty-seven times at school last year…Do need my help getting away from them again? Or do you want me to work my magic on getting you and Fred together? Or maybe even…Cedric?" She teased. I sighed.  
"Hmm…Fred or Cedric…Cedric or Fred…One with a twin who is in love with my best friend or one who is another best friend I love too? What do you think? If you get married to George and Ginny to Harry we'll be sisters by marriage; and if Hermione gets married to Ron, then all of us will be related!" I shouted. Everyone laughed at me and rolled their eyes. Something I was used to getting when I acted out with the twins. Then an idea for a game sparked in my head.  
"Since we aren't going anywhere or to school in the next two weeks…How about a game of…Truth or Dare!"I yelled. Everyone else squealed. This is going to be fun.  
"Hermione!" I yelled pointing at her, "Truth or dare?"  
"Truth. You with dares might not be a good thing! So I'm going to play it safe," She answered. I thought for a moment.  
"Why are you so smart? Is it to impress someone or are you just naturally like that?" Chelle asked her. Hermione glared at her.  
"Chelle...You know I am super smart just to impress Ron! Wait!" Hermione covered her mouth.  
"The truth it is! I win! We win!" I shouted high-fiving Chelle, "Your turn Hermione!"  
"Jessie truth or dare?"  
"Dare! I'm not afraid!" I said. Hermione couldn't be that bad could she?  
"I dare you to go kiss Cedric, and then kiss Fred; and just to mess with them, kiss George."  
"Not George!" Chelle and I shouted. I looked at her.  
"Why? Oh right...First kiss with George and to be his first kiss… Just go give the three of them a wet-Willy ok? I forgot none of you have had your first kiss yet," Hermione said sighing. I smiled. My plan for Cedric's birthday had been saved! I skipped out of the room and saw the twins coming up the stairs.  
"Fred! George!" I ran over, licking my fingers. They looked at me in a suspicious way, "Wet-Willy!" I shouted, sticking a finger in their ears.  
"Ugh! Jess! Get back here!" They shouted chasing me down the stairs.  
I ran into the kitchen, sticking another finger in Cedric's ear, "Wet-Willy! Ha-ha! I win!" I ran out the back door and into the tall grass. I heard them calling for me, but I snuck around them back into the house and up the stairs. When I reached the room I saw Harry and Ron sitting on the floor as well.  
"Playing without me are you? How dare you!" I laughed. I sat down on the floor to rest.  
"Where are they?" Hermione asked me  
"Who?"  
"Twins and Cedric, who else?" Chelle said.  
"Uhm…Bob and his brother Joey? Their possibly still out there looking for me ha-ha," I fell over laughing.  
"Which is Bob and which is Joey, and then who is Cedric?" I heard Fred ask. I looked up to see the three of them standing there.  
"Bob is the dumber one so you are Fred. Want to join us?"  
"Join in what exactly?" Cedric asked. The twins sat on the floor and Cedric walked over to sit on Chelle's bed. Chelle swatted at him and playfully glared.  
"What?" Cedric asked, smiling.  
"Not my bed. I don't want your cooties on it!" Chelle shouted.  
"Fine fine. Jessie doesn't mind my cooties, do you?" He asked, walking over to sit on my bed.  
"No not at all…As long s you don't mind Fred's cooties! I stole Fred's bed for the summer," I told him laughing. Fred and Cedric rolled their eyes.  
"Now…Truth or dare is the game? Who's turn is it?" George asked. I grinned evilly, but Chelle spoke before I could.  
"Jessie's again, but she's already had a turn before and only Hermione has once. No one else has had a turn; so George, you go." I glared at her. She smiled back at me in a childish way. I heard Fred and Cedric start laughing.  
"I wouldn't laugh you two. I will get you back for what you three did this morning," I threatened. I could tell Cedric was afraid of what he will get if he choose dare. Fred continued to laugh.  
"You can't do anything to bad, Jessie! Plus remember, me and George are the two top pranksters at Hogwarts!" Fred shouted. I gave an 'oh really now' look at Fred.  
"You just wait! I'll out beat you two, plus since I've learned how to flirt from Chelle!" I shouted. Chelle looked at me and her face went slightly pink.  
"If you guys would just shut up and play the game? Please!" George shouted. I jumped up on my bed and clung to Cedric.  
"I've never heard you yell like that George! What did I do?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head.  
"At least you two shut up," He said jokingly, "Now…Michelle, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Who in this room do you like most? Not any of the girls."  
"He has a twin."  
"What's his name?"  
"One question per turn George," Hermione informed him. Chelle and I laughed. George would think it's Fred, when Fred knows it George. Fred promised to not give up the secret though.  
"Chelle! Your turn!" I shouted. She looked at me, then at Cedric.  
"Cedric?"  
"…Chelle can't be that bad can she? Dare," He answered with a blank face. Chelle smirked and looked at me. I gulped.  
"I have two options in mind. Kiss Fred, or have someone that you choose to kiss Jessie," She said with an evil tone in her voice. I tried not to laugh.  
"..Fred? Why him?" Cedric shouted, standing up. Fred stood up to.  
"Hey, Ced? Let's talk outside for a minute ok?" Fred asked him. Cedric nodded and they walked out the door.  
"I want to see him kiss your twin," I told George.  
"Um, EW! Yet…That can be used as blackmail seeing how you can get that mean," George said.  
"That's why I did it; but if he won't kiss Fred, he might get Fred to kiss you instead," Chelle said.  
" Chelle! I was going to give Cedric a kiss on his birthday…" I mumbled.  
"Well, let's just see where this goes," Harry said.  
-Fred's POV-  
"Why did you drag me out here Fred?" Cedric asked me. I turned around and looked at him.  
"I know your plan for Jessie's birthday. She has the same plan for yours and yet none of us have had our first kiss… I don't want you to take away your plan for her birthday, and I'm sure Jessie can come up with a new idea for our birthday," I told him. He looked at me funny.  
"Are you going gay or something?" He asked. I looked at him with a blank, yet angered, expression.  
"No…If we're going to get along and be friends for Jessie, then we need to make sacrifices that are going to have to happen…Which means changing some rules and doing something for the other person so they can have their chance. I guess what I'm saying is that if you want to give her, her first, kiss on her birthday, then you're going to have to make a sacrifice…And so will I. She may hold this over our heads, but at least it's not spoiling your plans for her birthday."  
"So what you're saying is that if I still want to keep my idea for her birthday present that I've had for nearly ten years, I'll have to kiss you instead?"  
"Sadly, yes…But it'd be worth it right?"  
"I guess so. We should get back in the room before they think otherwise."  
"True," I said. Then an idea came into mind that changed everything, "Hey Cedric…Chelle didn't specify what kind of kiss right?" Again he looked at me like I was a freak, but shook his head no. I sighed again.  
"What do you mean now?" He asked.  
"Come with me and you can get your kiss. We have some in the kitchen," I said.  
"What?"  
"Chocolate kisses smart one. You know the candy chocolate thing Jessie and Chelle love so much?" Cedric's expression made it seem like he felt really retarded. I tried not to laugh as we walked down into the kitchen to grab a bag of kisses.  
-Hermione's POV-  
I was talking to Ginny and Jessie about Harry, while Ron, Harry, Chelle and George we're talking about what they're expecting to happen when Cedric and Fred walk back in.  
"What do you think the skull meant though? Everyone seen it, but it was also in front of Harry back at the camp grounds," I asked. Jessie looked down thinking.  
"I can feel that He is going to try and come back somehow this year and attack Harry…That's why I have to reveal who I really am this year. To keep Harry safe," She told me. Ginny hugged her and so did I.  
"Even though you're going to keep him safe, make sure you stay safe as well alright?" Ginny asked her. Jessie nodded.  
"I've dealt with three of your brothers for almost two years, and then all four and I still am. I should be fine Ginny, if I'd have to deal with your four brothers and Cedric."  
"Now your own brother as well Jessie," I told her. Jessie smiled and nodded. I felt George join the hug fest that we we're having and heard Chelle force Ron and Harry while she joined.  
"Ok ok! I'm loved I get it! I can't breathe! No room!" Jessie shouted. We all got off of her and she took a deep breath, "Air! Yes! I love you air!" She shouted laughing. I turned around to see that Cedric and Fred had walked back in.  
-Chelle's POV-  
"So…Did you choose what you are going to do Cedric?" I asked. He nodded.  
"I'll give a kiss to Fred," He answered. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. It looked as if Fred was trying not to laugh. Cedric pulled a bag of chocolate kisses out of his pocket. Jessie fell back onto the bed laughing while I looked at Cedric with an un-amused expression. He handed a chocolate kiss to Fred and then through the bag at Jessie.  
"There's his kiss. Happy?"  
"Not what I was talking about Cedric."  
"Next specify Chelle, plus this was my idea!" Fred shouted laughing.  
"Now I have chocolate! Ha-ha!" Jessie shouted.  
"All of you! Time for bed, now! And do not eat that chocolate Jessie or you'll be keeping us up all night!" I heard shout from down stairs.  
"Yes ma'am!" Jessie shouted back. The boys went to the room down the hall and us girls stayed in the twins room. We we're going to wind up talking all night, but Ginny and Hermione we're already sleep. I grabbed Jessie' candy and put it in the box under my bed.  
"No! My candy! The monster is going to eat it now!" Jessie shouted.  
"Bed means sleep! Sleep to me means now!" We heard Fred shout from down the hall.  
"Go to bed Fred!" I shouted.  
"Is Jessie asleep?" Cedric asked. I heard them through the air vent. Jessie shook her head yes.  
"Yes she is. Now sleep. All of you," I answered. It got quiet and then I managed to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10  
-Jessie's POV-  
I woke up late that night to the door slamming shut. I looked to see that the window was open, but I remembered that the door was closed when I fell asleep. I looked around the room to find that Ginny was missing. I walked to the window to see she was sitting outside. I put a jacket on and walked out the room and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and sneaked out the back door. I saw Ginny standing looking up at the moon. I could hear that she had been crying. I carefully walked up behind her and hugged her from behind. She gasped and tensed up a bit.  
"It's ok Ginny, it's Jessie. What's the reason for your crying?" I asked. When people are upset, I get really different. Not the usual happy, carefree and joking me. I become deeply caring and almost like a counselor. Ginny shifted in my arms so she could hug me back.  
"Don't let Harry enter the tournament please Jessie! Keep Cedric out of it to! Don't let them enter, and please make sure they both stay safe!" Ginny shouted at me, her face pressed to my clothes. I stroked her hair gently.  
"Why are you asking this of me Ginny? What happened?" I asked.  
"I had a nightmare…One of those physic dreams that Chelle has. Harry was attacked by you-know-who and Cedric was killed by the curse you and Harry survived. Please, please don't let them enter and don't let them get hurt Jessie!" She hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. I felt someone else's presence behind me. I turned my head slightly to see Chelle standing there, looking like she was about to cry.  
"Ginny…Go back inside, you're going to freeze if you stay out much longer. Go get some rest ok?" Ginny nodded and walked back in wiping her eyes.  
"You have the same dream?" I asked Chelle.  
"Where Harry gets attacked and Cedric dies?" I nodded.  
"Chelle…What am I supposed to do? I can't make sure Harry stays safe if I don't enter; and if I enter, Cedric is going to enter."  
"Jessie…You have to enter. Harry's name is going to be put into the goblet and Dumbledore is going to think he did it somehow…You have to enter. Harry's going to be in the tournament as well. If you enter, Harry and Cedric will both be in it. Cedric made an oath with Fred, Harry, and I that he'll watch you and keep you safe. Then you can watch Harry and make sure he stays safe as well. All you can do is wait for it to come and do what you can. Enter in the tournament and see what happens later in the future. You out of all people should know by know that when it comes to me and these dreams that you go with what you have to and not to do anything that might tamper with the future," Chelle told me.  
"Since when did you get all smart and philosophical like Hermione?" I asked her jokingly while smirking. She smiled back and shrugged.  
"I live with her don't I?" She said. I nodded.  
"That is a very well excuse, too."  
"Our philosophical and intelligent minds shall keep to ourselves and Hermione, otherwise the others might get lost ha-ha," Chelle said. I nodded and giggled a bit. I looked behind Chelle to see George standing in the kitchen watching us. I waved to him to come outside. He hesitated but walked out. He looked at Chelle and then me.  
"What is it George?" I asked.  
"…Can I talk to you alone for a bit Jess?" He asked, glancing at Chelle. I nodded and Chelle turned around to go back inside.  
"Night Jessie, night George," she said, giving George a hug before walking back inside. He faced me and looked like he was having a hard time trying to get what he wanted to say out.  
"What is it George?"  
"When we were playing truth or dare…Which twin did she mean?"  
"I'm not allowed to say…But I can give you hints. She's always by his side. Smacks his twin, gives him hugs constantly. He played a prank on her when me and Chelle first became friends and felt horrible about it while his twin just sat there and laughed. And earlier today he was carrying her over his shoulder till she fell asleep. She does love him, like he loves her; but neither of them can see it because they're being too dense to notice it. His twin likes her best friend and doesn't know how to tell her when there's another guy in the picture as well…" I trailed off realizing things on my own as well.  
"Jessie?" George asked. I looked at him and smiled.  
"Guess George," I teased. He smiled.  
"Joey right?"  
"Well you're not the dumb one. Bob is the dumb one, that's why I choose Fred as Bob." He smiled and gave me a hug. I hugged him back.  
"You trailed off…Why's that?" He asked. I sighed looking down.  
"I don't want to tell Chelle because she'll go all I told you so. Fred will get angry with both me and Cedric, and Cedric will be angry at me and Fred… What happens when you like both your guy best friends and can only choose one?" He made me look at him. He had a caring smile on his face.  
"You wait for one of them to give in and agree with the other one for them to have you. Also seeing how they're getting along, you might just be able to get one of them and it won't affect their friendship any but you never know with Fred… He can be a little hot-headed."  
"And Cedric can get a little territorial and over protective… I guess I just wait then huh?" George nodded. I smiled and then yawned.  
"Tired?"  
"Very…Carry me?"  
"Carry yourself! I'm not your lackey!"George joked and ran back inside, locking the door behind him. I turned around to see that the sun was rising over the hills behind the house. It was a beautiful scene.  
"Why are you outside? Did Fred lock you out or something?" I heard Cedric shout from the window. I looked up and smiled.  
"Hey dufus! I've been sleeping the whole time it couldn't have been me! It might have been George," I heard Fred shout at Cedric.  
"Well sorry, but you didn't need to throw your shoe at me!" Cedric shouted.  
"Both of you stop fighting and someone unlock the door now! I'm helping Molly with breakfast! Now let me in so I can take a shower and start cooking!" I shouted.  
"Yes master!" They shouted. I laughed. I have a feeling today is going to be a fun day…


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11  
"Don't let the bacon grease pop on you dear. That stuff stings!" I heard Molly call over to me.  
"I'll be fine Molly, really. Don't let the biscuits burn. Ow! Ok…Uhm, Molly I'll get the biscuits; can you go and see who wants what kind of eggs? If anyone wants scrambled I'll make them, since that's the only kind of eggs I can make," I said, giggling. She nodded and walked to the end of the stairs. Uh oh…She was going to shout.  
"Fred! Down here now! Cedric, be a dear and see how everyone likes their eggs please?" Mrs. Weasley shouted.  
"Yes Ma'am!" They shouted. Fred ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He smirked when he seen me.  
"Don't poison my food please. We let you in. If you ask me, George deserves poison. He locked you outside this morning," Fred said innocently. I laughed at him.  
"You may be right about that, but your guys' little prank with the water…I'll poison your dessert so you're not expecting it!" I shouted, putting more bacon on the skillet.  
"You don't mind getting popped by the grease?" Cedric asked as he walked in. I shook my head no.  
"I've been the only one who wasn't afraid to, besides . Fred is a weenie with bacon grease. Yet he'll cook all sorts of eggs without a problem," I teased sticking my tongue out at Fred.  
"If you're not careful, that tongue of yours will get popped on by flying grease," Fred told me.  
"Well…Everyone besides George wants scrambled. Fred, your twin wants your so called famous omelet with dragons' milk," Cedric said. Fred nodded and went to the fridge to get started. I looked at Cedric with a disgusted face. He shrugged.  
"How is everything going?" Molly asked.  
"As soon as Fred get's George's omelet done, we'll be already for breakfast!" I shouted.  
"Good good. I'm glad you helped out Jessie," Molly said. I nodded.  
"Who wants to get everyone up?" Cedric, Fred, and I smirked. She rolled her eyes.  
"Have fun." The three of us ran upstairs stopping at the room where the rest of the girls were in.  
"What are we going to do?" Cedric asked. I looked at Fred. He shrugged. I had to think of something and quick. I heard the door open down stairs and squeal. I looked at Fred again confusion all over my face.  
"Hey! Brat! Where is your little cute-"  
"Bill! Do not finish that sentence!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I looked at Fred, who was smiling, and I smiled back. Bill are Charlie showed up.  
"Cedric…Go into George's drawer in the room, the last drawer in the black dresser, and pop some cherry bombs in the room and set them off at the same time. They won't catch the house on fire. Fred and I charmed them," I told him. He nodded.  
"Where are you going?" Cedric asked.  
"More family. Jessie loves messing with these two," Fred told him, grabbing my hand and running down stairs. I stopped half way and jumped off the railing onto Bill's back. He staggered forward, but regained his balance and held me like I was getting a piggy back ride.  
"This the brat you looking for, Bill-ie," I snickered. He hated it when I called him Billy. He jokingly growled at me and then smiled and nodded.  
"Yes sir-ee. Just the brat I was looking for. Now Fred," Bill said, turning around to look at Fred, "You been taking good care of her? She'll be here in your life as long as you want, if you choose to take care of her." Fred's face went cherry red. I raised an eye brow.  
"Bill…Let's go wake the others up, I need to talk to you," Fred said. Bill nodded and put me down.  
"Aww… Come back soon my piggy!" I shouted jokingly. Bill laughed and nodded. I turned to look at Molly, "Here , let me help you," I said, walking over to grab some bowls off the top shelf. Molly nodded and smiled.  
"Oh Jessie, you should know by now that you can call me Molly, or mum if you prefer." I giggled and nodded.  
"I call mum as well. I miss being there…I did have fun. Do you think I could stay at the Diggory's for Christmas this year Molly?" I asked. She nodded.  
"I don't see why not! You used to live with them, I can't blame you for missing them! You'll just have to make sure it's alright with the Diggory's, dear. I can tell Cedric would like the idea of you staying at his for Christmas," Molly said, looking behind me. I turned and seen Cedric standing there with a goofy grin on his face.  
"Now to talk your parents into it eh?" I asked.  
"Psh, all I have to do is mention the idea and they'll want you back Jessie! You have any idea how mum has missed you? She'll look at our old baby pictures and start to cry and ask me to bring you back home every chance I get!" Cedric exclaimed. I smiled.

-Fred's POV-  
"Ok bro, why am I up here with you to get these people awake? I know you want to talk to me about something that I said. What is it?" Bill asked me. I sighed and looked at him. I had a blank, upset look on my face. He looked worried.  
"Bill…You know that guy we passed by a little bit ago?" I asked him. He nodded, "That was Cedric Diggory. The boy Jessie lived with before she moved in with us three years ago…Him and I are trying our best to start a new friendship for Jessie…George talked to her last night about the girl he likes, who is in this room," Fred said, pointing to his room that the girls had stolen, "Chelle…And he said that Jessie trailed off talking about something else. Chelle said she's confused on a certain topic…Cedric doesn't know whether or not to ask Jessie, or let me ask Jessie…He met that new girl Cho Chang…She had asked him out and he said he'll get back to her when school starts because we would be busy over the summer… I don't want Jessie to get hurt, but I'll be willing to give her up to Cedric. Just so she'll be happy…It hurts me to do that, but maybe it'd be easier to let go of her if I do that then, right Bill?" I asked, looking up at my older brother. Bill looked deep in thought and as if he was feeling my pain. I smiled slightly, but I could tell it was a pathetic try.  
"Fred, listen to what I have to say. George doesn't have to deal with this; but he'll understand your pain more than I would, since he is your twin. All I have to say is wait and see if he asks her and if not then you go and make the move. Jess is a really nice girl and I know mum would be very happy if you got together with her. You know we all love her, but like family. We know you love her more than we do, and you might always feel that way. All you can do is wait it out and see where things go. Now…She entering the triwizard tournament? If she does, you be there to support her and help her through it alright? If Cedric decides to go for this..Chang chick, then you can be there for her. Fred, believe me on this; but when she moved in, her favorite person to be around with was you and George. George because she knows Chelle and him like each other, and because he's like a brother to her. You because, she loves you Fred. She's spent half her life with you, the other half with Diggory. You can't blame her for loving you both, but she has to choose between you and him. Don't pressure her, support her. Be there when she needs you. If you ever need any help with her, talk to George. He'll help big time, with the weird thing you and him have as twins. Other than that, I'm done with my speech and have a brat that I need to get back to for a piggy back ride," Bill told me. I smiled and nodded. I was glad he had showed up, otherwise I wouldn't know what to do right now. We started walking down the stairs, and then the cherry bombs went off. I went wide eyed.  
"Fred…What was-"  
"Just run! Now!" I interrupted him. I ran past him, jumping over the railing. I landed right behind Jessie. She turned around, jumping and squealing a bit since she was surprised, and dropped the milk container. She glared at me. I smiled at her childishly while Charlie, Billy, and Cedric started laughing. She stepped back and looked at the floor,  
"You're cleaning that up Fred. Now…Go get a new shirt on and clean this mess up!" Jessie snapped. I blinked and stepped back nodding before I went back up stairs. She never snapped at me like that before. Is there something wrong with her?


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12  
-Cedric's POV-  
Fred went back up stairs to change after Jessie had snapped at him. I looked at Jessie and then to with concern on my face. Jessie never snapped at people like this. I turned to face Jessie as she was walking back into the kitchen to get another milk container. I followed her and stood behind her, leaning on the counter with my arms crossed.  
"What was that?" I asked her. She looked at me with the container in her hand.  
"What was what?"  
"Don't play stupid Jessie, you snapped at Fred!" I shouted, extending my arm out toward where the table and mess is, "You never snap at people! Are you ok?" I asked. She shrugged.  
"I feel fine…Might just be personal problems. I'll talk to him when he comes back down ok? I feel bad for snapping, but again this is one of my favorite shirts too…" She answered. I nodded and then looked at her shirt. It was the hufflepuff sweater I gave her for Christmas at school last year. I smiled. I heard Jessie cough, trying to get my attention.  
"Ced…My eyes are up here," she said, lifting my chin so my eyes met hers.  
"Sorry...Just seeing which shirt you were wearing. I gave that to you last year," I said defending myself. She smiled and nodded.  
"Good boy. Now go sit down. I'm going to find Fred, since everyone else is already down," She said, leaving the kitchen. I put the milk on the table and sat down with the rest, between Michelle and Bill.  
"Thank you for separating me from that thing," Chelle said.  
"Don't get along?" I asked.  
"He's a major flirt with people who are like family, but aren't family. It annoys me sometimes," George answered. I nodded.  
"Cedric, where did Jessie go? Where is Fred?" My father asked me.  
"Uh…Well…She um…She's talking to Fred. She kind of…Well…Snapped at Fred," I answered. I hated being put on the spot when it came to things that were about Jessie like this. It was silent for a while as everyone began to eat breakfast.  
-Jessie's POV-  
I walked up the stairs and stood outside the door of the room I thought Fred was in. I went to knock a few times, but was scared. I bit my finger, deciding on what to do. I heard a door behind me open and the door frame squeaked. I turned around to see Fred standing against the door frame, arms crossed, looking at me with an upset and slightly angry. I looked down. I hated it when Fred looked at me like that. I tried not to cry, must me menstrual that's messing with me.  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you Fred…I'm just having personal problems and lots of them…I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm really sorry. Breakfast is ready down stairs if you're ready," I said. I heard him walk closer to me. I felt his hand go under my chin and lift my face up so I'll look into his eyes. He smiled sweetly at me.  
"It's fine. Personal problems, I understand. I promise, but…I have something I want to talk to you about later. Let's go back down stairs alright?" He asked. I nodded. We walked back down stairs for breakfast. Half way down I jumped over the railing, Fred right behind me. Everyone was talking, and then to look at us. I smiled and sat down next to Chelle. Fred sat between George and Chelle. He smirked at Chelle and she sighed pushing his face away from her.  
"Not my twin, not responsibility. Sorry," Chelle said. Everyone laughed, and the rest of the day went well, as did every day. The rest of the two weeks before school went the same as every day, minor fights, funny arguments, hilarious events and multiple jokes played on various people. Then came the day before school had to start. Cedric and his father had to head back home using the floo powder.  
Cedric gave everyone a hug, but looked as if he would choke to death by Molly's hug. I tried not to laugh, but I could hear Ginny and Michelle giggling. When it was my turn to give him a hug, he wouldn't let go.  
"You want to be at school tomorrow right? If so, let me go and go with your father to get ready and packed. I'll see you on the train tomorrow," I told him, trying to push him away. He smiled and followed his father into the fireplace. As soon as they had left, it was Hermione's and Michelle's turn. I hugged them both tightly, I was wearing Michelle's jeans again.  
"I better get those back before the end of the school year," She said. I nodded and laughed.  
"You will, I promise Chelle. See you both tomorrow." They nodded and disappeared.  
"Race you upstairs!" I shouted at Ron, Harry and the twins.  
"We'll win!" The twins shouted. I stood there for a minute, and then ran upstairs. I was able to run into the twins room and lock the door before they could. I pulled out two of my big suitcases and began packing.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13  
-Jessie's POV-  
I woke up the next morning from a sleepless night. I was too excited to get to school today. I stood up, changed out of my white tank top and blue stripped shorts and into a long-sleeved red shirt and black jeans. I left the room, taking the suitcases downstairs with me. I walked into the kitchen to find a bagel. I noticed the twins weren't up yet, so I decided to run upstairs and wake them up. I turned the stereo system in the room on loud enough to make them fall out of their beds. I put in my Evanescence CD and played Whisper. The bass of the song caused them to fall out of their beds and sit up enough to glare at me. I smiled and walked over to Fred.  
"Don't want to be late to our first class of the year now do we? What about all the new first year kids we can trick and pull pranks on? Now get your twin butts out of bed and get ready! We only have an hour left before we have to leave!" I shouted at them. George stood up and began to take his shirt off to change.  
"George! Save it for Chelle why don't you? You're not the twin I'm interested in, even if you two look exactly alike!" I screamed at him. He laughed at my stupidity.  
"George is cuddling to your feet right now, love. Listen to what he is saying in his sleep." I looked at the twin confused. I looked down to the twin at my feet, who was calling them Chelle… I guess I mixed them up for the first time in years.  
"Sorry, Fred. First time I've gotten you two mixed up in years…What's wrong with me?" I shook my head, realizing I was close to falling asleep.  
"Not enough sleep. You we're up half the night. Excited?" Fred asked. I nodded.  
"Why's that?"  
"Pranking first years, spending more time with you, George, Chelle, and Cedric; Triwizard Tournament; letting those know who I really am and hopefully distract the dark lord from terrorizing my little brother," I announced smiling. I skipped out the door and hopped down the stairs. I sat down next to Harry and poked him while he was eating his cereal. He looked at me with a blank face.  
"What?" He asked.  
"What what?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed, "I'm hyper with nothing to do…Maybe something will happen at school, since you're being boring right now." I got up and walked outside to run my energy off. I ran and ran until I got to the lake. I sat down and took my shoes and socks off to cool my feet in the calm and chilly water. I sat down, relaxing. I started to look around at the forest around me. Tall dark green trees, leaves turning orange and red. Birds flying from their nests to go find food and more things to make their nest stronger for the upcoming winter. I looked across the lake and seen a tall figure standing at the other side. They had short red hair with small black streaks. They we're in all black. It was a boy around my age. He turned to walk away, then looked back at me, an orange light flew from his wand and struck me. The last I remember was falling onto my back, the red leaves falling off of the trees onto me.

-Harry's POV-  
I watched Jessica run out the door and down the street toward the lake nearby. I looked at Ron, who shrugged.  
"Girls and their problems. You've got one weird sister dude. Think she got all the weird genes from your parents?" Ron asked me. I shrugged, anything was possible. I heard the twins run down stairs and I watched them run into the kitchen.  
"You think they got the weird genes from your parents?" I asked Ron. He nodded.  
"Oh yeah…Those two with your sister and wind up running a joke shop and become one huge clown of their own. I'm not surprised that the three of them get along so well," He answered. I nodded. It made sense of course. I heard Ginny scream upstairs and got up quickly running upstairs, with Ron and the twins behind me. I ran into her room to find her covered in sweat sitting up straight on her bed. I walked over and sat next to her and hugged her tightly.  
"Ginny what's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?" I asked. She started crying and hugged me tightly back. I heard her mumbling, but I couldn't understand between the sobs and mumbles. I looked at Ron.  
"Lake…Where is Jessie?" Fred asked. He must have heard what she said and realized that it might have been about Jessie, who wasn't here. I looked at Fred worried.  
"She went out for a run. She was running towards the lake. Ginny what did you see?" I asked her, pulling her away from me so she'd look me in the eyes.  
"Someone attacked Jessie with a curse…She's out at the lake unconscious! Hurry Fred! I don't know what's going to happen next, but you need to go find her!" She shouted at her brother. Fred stepped back.  
"Why me?" He shouted. I stood up, pulling Ginny off the bed with me.  
"Because you love her! Now go save her, or you might not ever see her again!" I shouted. He looked at me shocked, but then his face went serious and he nodded.  
"You're right…George come with me," He said, grabbing his brother's shirt. He walked out the door.  
"Come on Ginny…Let's go get ready. We're leaving in an hour," I told her, helping her to the bathroom. Her dreams like those always scare her, and since I barked at Fred like that she's most likely more shaken up that she already was.  
-Fred's POV-  
I was walking with George to the lake. It was silent, then I decided to talk to him like Bill had ask of me. I was poking the ground with a stick, and then spoke.  
"George…I was talking to Bill about Jessie and-"  
"I overheard. Bill is a loud one when he talks, but not too loud. Only I heard. But he is right. You need to be there for her, help her out. Lend her a hand when she needs it. Be her shoulder, and always be there when she needs someone. She loves you a lot, but Chelle says she's kind of stuck in the middle of things right now…It's you or him. Right now, you both need to give her room to breathe because of what she's planning on doing for Harry's safety. Reveal herself; tell the truth about her pretending to be a dead person and live another life and just through that away after eighteen years? It's going to be hard for her, especially since Draco and Harry don't get along. Now Rose will be messing with Jessie even more. She didn't like her in the beginning and now, it'll get even worse. Be careful in what you say and do this year Fred…You mess up, it might not go very well, and I have a feeling Cedric is going to mess up big time this year. So watch out and be careful…Hey! There's someone covered in leaves over there! Come on," George shouted, running over toward the leaves pile. I followed him. He started to move the leaves gently. It was Jessie. I picked her up, she was out cold again but her eyes were wide open. She was still breathing, so she is still alive. I sighed, relieved. I looked around to see if someone was still nearby that could have caused this. I looked to see a person walking away.  
"George…Take Jessie and try to wake her up. I'll be right back," I said. I handed Jessie to George and walked around the lake, careful not to be seen by the unknown person. He heard be and began running. I was ahead of him and jumped him, holding him to the ground. I held him by his neck while he tried to get me off of him.  
"Who are you?" I asked him. He looked at me with wide eyes. I loosened my grip, realizing where I have seen the same blue eyes.  
"I'm Sean Smith. I'm looking for my sister. Michelle Smith." I sat back, wiping my face off. I looked at him.  
"Sean…If you come with me, I can get you to meet your sister. First, what did you do to her best friend?" I asked. He looked at me shocked.  
"Best friend? I…I didn't know. I didn't kill her I swear! I just…Paralyzed her. She'll wake up in three hours or water to her face. How can you get me to Michelle soon?" He asked me.  
"You're a wizard right?"  
"Yes I used to go to Durmstrang; but ever since that stupid Viktor Krum guy came around and ruined my reputation and got me kicked out, I sent a transcript to a school called Hogwarts. I thought that Master Dumbledore would understand what I have been through and allow me to be there instead. What does this have to deal with anything?"  
"Hogwarts? You're half way there buddy. Come back home with me…We'll get you set up and everything for school," I told him, standing up, "Chelle already goes to Hogwarts. We all do. You're lucky you didn't Kill Jessie back there, seeing how she is the 'dead' Potter. Let me help you up," I told him, extending my hand out to help him up. He looked at me surprised.  
"Th-the girl I paralyzed is…The Jessica Lilly Potter? She isn't dead like the rumors say? Father said her body was remained unfound for so long that they declared her dead… Him and Mother were right…She was still alive. And she's best friend with my sister… Unbelievable," He muttered. He allowed me to help him up. He was surprised that he has connections to the Potter family. I nodded and chuckled a bit.  
"What's so funny? And who are you anyways?" He asked.  
"I am Fred Weasley. I have three older brothers, a twin brother who is back there with Jessie, a younger brother and a little sister. Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, me, George Weasley is my twin, Ronald Weasley and then Ginevra Weasley. We call her Ginny though. Jessie and Harry live with us now. Michelle and Hermione, the fourth year student she is living with, were here for a few weeks; but they went back home last night. So did Cedric and his father…" I trailed off. He looked at me confused, but I simply smiled at him.  
"This way, Sean. You'll meet your sister in half an hour. Let's go," I told him, walking ahead of him back towards George. When we reached George and Jessie Sean apologized immediately and she smiled understanding what had happened. Jessie still couldn't feel her legs, and was about to fall asleep, so I carried her back home. We got Sean all set up and ready to go. We began to leave the house, Jessie at the back on the trail.  
"Uhm…Guys? I still can't move!" Jessie whined. George and I laughed at her. We carried her while she maintained to keep our bags and things in the air till we got out in front of muggles. Then we meet up with all the others. Michelle was smiling until she spotted Sean behind Jessie.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14  
-Jessie's POV-  
"Jessie…Who is that?" Chelle asked me. Sean was clinging to my shirt from behind.  
"Chelle…Well…Sean's your twin brother, and apparently he's very shy. He's been waiting for years to see you again. I know it's all of a sudden, but it's the least I can do to make him realize I accept his apology," I told her, smiling at her. I tried to push him from behind me to smile at her, but he wouldn't budge. I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"Chelle…He won't let go of me! Can you help me out?" I asked her. She was still looking at him with shock all over her face. It reminded me of how Harry reacted when he found out I was his sister, and that he still had family left.

~Flashback~

"Hey, Jessie! Let's go prank first year students! Come on! It'll be fun!" Fred was shouting at me. I was sitting next to Percy and Cedric. George was behind his twin nodding.  
"Hm…Stay here with these two or go and have fun with a pair of twins, who are again in their second year of wizardry at this school? I'll choose the twins!" I shouted, getting up. Percy stood up behind me, my hand in his. I silently sighed and rolled my eyes. We had broken up a week before and he still was having trouble letting me go. I looked at him and smiled.  
"Be safe alright? I don't need you getting in serious trouble because of these two bozo's. It's my job to get you in trouble," He said, smiling at me. I giggled and nodded. He hugged me tightly. I looked at Cedric and rolled my eyes. Cedric silently laughed and Percy let me go. I ran out of the seat section we were in and went on pranking first year students. We got to one small section with three kids in it. I opened the door; but then froze, knowing that the boy with the glasses and scar on his forehead was my missing brother. Harry Potter. I began to cry and ran the opposite way. That's when the troubles with Rose started happening again. She looked down at me, since I fell on my butt after running into her. Her eyes we're a deep brown with long blonde, almost white, hair. She glared at me and then smirked.  
"Oh, so now you want to cry and try to get me to forgive you from all the pain you've caused me since first year huh?" She taunted. I glared, wiping the tears away. I stood up and got in her face.  
"I didn't do a thing to you Rose! You came to this school on your little high miss priss stool thinking you can get away with what you want! Well, I'm ending it! Not right now, but I will end it by the end of our last school year! You'll need me, and I won't help you! Now I'm crying because I've finally found someone I've been looking for, for years on end!" I shouted at her. She looked at me astonished and then huffed and walked away. I looked down to see a younger boy. I thought to myself 'Great…She has a little brother…He better not mess with mine!' I turned around to get my luggage and get off the train. After hours of waiting for Dumbledore to speak, we began sorting the first year student. It came to Ron; and the twins grabbed my hands, squeezing them. I tried to get them to loosen up, but they didn't.  
"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted. Everyone started clapping. The twins hugged me tightly and I hugged them back. Percy hugged me as well. Then next was Harry. I was clawing the table. It was silent, while the hat was muttering to himself.  
"…Hufflepuff…You would go well in there...Not Slytherin? Well then...You wouldn't do very well sorted into Ravenclaw…Gryffindor," I mumbled. The twins looked at me and I nodded toward Harry and the hat. George looked and Fred shook me a bit.  
"Jessie? What's up with you? How did you know this?" Fred asked. Everyone began cheering while Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. I hugged Fred tightly. He hugged me back as I began to cry. Harry sat next to Ron and a brunette girl, who we're across the table from us.  
"Ron? Who are these people?" Harry asked.  
"The twins are my older brothers who got held back a year. Fred and George. Percy is that one. And the girl is Jessica, the girl Fred likes," Ron said, laughing a bit. Fred went to smack him, but I slightly yanked on his cloak before he could.  
"Why is she crying?" Hermione asked Fred, while looking at me.  
"Hi there. I'm Fred, and you are? Oh and it's a long story. Tell you later," he answered stretching his hand to shake hers.  
"Hermione Granger," the girl answered, shaking Fred's hand. Fred nodded.  
"Well…Ron you know Jessie and you know her secret. How about you tell us now?" George said. I turned around and smacked George. He looked at me confused, "What did I say?" He asked.  
"Ron…You can tell Hermione; and by the way Hermione, you look incredibly intelligent. Just what Ron needs to help him. A smart and lovely friend that is a girl. Then he might listen…Harry may I talk to you out in the hall way?" I asked. Harry looked at me confused as well.  
"Oh just go Potter! It's important!" Fred shouted. Harry nodded and got up. We walked out into the hall. I sat on the bottom stair of the moving stair case. I patted next to me. Harry sat down.  
"Why did you drag me out here?" He asked me. I swallowed, not sure on how to tell him. I just went with what came to mind.  
"Harry…I don't know how to tell you but…If you want proof I have proof and you can come with me to see Hagrid about it too. I was almost three years old when…You-know-who attacked our parents," I told him looking down.  
"You mean he killed you parents like he killed mine?" He asked. I shook my head a bit, smiling while tears poured down my face.  
"You could say that but Harry…You have one relative left of your family. The one who saved you from being hit with something way to powerful for you to handle as a baby; I took half of the blow from you…Harry James Potter. I am not Jessica Lilith Topert. I am Jessica Lilly Potter. I'm your older sister," I said. I looked at him. He was looking at me with surprise and shock on his face. I saw tears welling up in his eyes. I wiped away what tears that began falling.  
"You said you had proof…What proof do you mean?" He asked, holding my hand to his face.  
"You feel that tingle in your scar?" He nodded, "I feel it in my palms and on the back of my shoulders. It tickles when it's in multiple spots to Harry…Especially when there's a sideways one on your lower back. My proof is my scars are exactly like yours. Also, I know your full name and our parents. I know you can feel like I am with you and I am your sister with the tingle and Dumbledore is standing at the top of the staircase isn't he?" I asked looking down. Harry looked up and then nodded.  
"You did do the right thing Jessica by telling Harry the truth; but Harry, promise us you'll keep this between you, Ron, the Weasley's, the Diggory's and Hermione ok? Oh and doesn't know yet so quiet on that as well please. We have our reasons for this and we do not plan on spoiling our plans. So if you can stay quiet and keep this between you and those close to you who have earned the right to know, please do," Dumbledore told him. Harry nodded and I started crying. Harry hugged me tightly, and I could tell he was crying to. I hugged him back.  
"You look so much like dad, except you have mum's eyes…Like I have dad's eyes. Come on Harry. I'll show you around and then off to bed alright?" Harry nodded and we got up. I hugged Dumbledore and then walked up the stairs with Harry right next to me.

~End of Flashback~

"Chelle calm down. You look like Harry did when he found out about me being his only family left…Wait…Harry. She's happy!" I shouted. Chelle walked over and looked closer at the boy who looked almost exactly like her, except for multiple things. Sean stepped out from behind me and poked her cheek. She put her hand on his cheek, smiling. They both looked like they were going to cry.  
"…Reminds me of some weird soap opera," George whispered to me. I nodded, but soon enough Chelle and Sean hugged each other tightly.  
"I thought I had no more family left! I'm so glad you're ok Sean!" Chelle shouted.  
"Mum and Father are still alive though, Chelle! We looked for you at Beauxbatons, but you weren't there… Where have you been?"  
"Hey buddy, I told you yesterday Hogwarts! Now let's get on the train before we miss it!" Fred shouted. We all hurried onto the train. The entire ride there, we allowed Chelle and Sean to have their own section while Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in their own. George decided to sit with Chelle and Sean. So I was stuck in a section With Cedric and Fred. They actually didn't glare at all at each other the entire way. They joked and laughed and talked. I was surprised. Surprised, but happy. I'm glad they're getting along now, but that only means it'll make it harder for me to choose later on… But for now, let's go with how things are now.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15  
-Jessie's POV-  
We finally arrived to Hogwarts after almost five hours of being on this little train. I couldn't feel my butt and when I stood up and fell back. Fred and Cedric looked back to look at me. I was squinting while rubbing my bum. They began laughing at me and I glared playfully.  
"It's numb you guys! Stop laughing at me! Or I'll embarrass you in ways you never want to be embarrassed!" I shouted, trying to make it seem like a threat. They helped me up rolling their eyes.  
"Right right...And how would you do that?" Cedric asked. I looked at him and pulled a blank.  
"I don't have anything right now, but I will later! You just wait," I told him. He smiled while tilting his head up. I gained feeling again and was able to walk on my own. We began walking down to the end of the train, finding Chelle, Sean, and George on the way as well as Harry, Ron and Hermione. I began to walk while dancing in circles to burn off unwanted energy. Fred and Cedric were smiling and Chelle rolled her eyes. I laughed and got Harry to join me. We danced all the way to the luggage and stopped, collecting our bags and cases. We walked inside, and separated when we got inside the Gryffindor common room. Cedric was already in the Hufflepuff room. Chelle, Ginny, Hermione and I put away our things and met again in the room. Chelle and I had a room together, since we are the two top main seventh year students. Hermione is a four year and Ginny a third year. I was giggling for no reason. Hermione looked at me squinting.  
"You're excited about something…Is that something a date or just spilling your secret?" She asked. I stopped and looked at her with a smile.  
"Hermione, I'm the one who basically introduced Chelle and her brother causing them to reunite again and now after all the first years get sorted, I'm spilling my life secret. I feel it's better to tell everyone now instead of later. I know most will not believe me but I have proof and scars, so I can prove it if questions are asked. So I would guess that I'm very excited and nervous which is the primary cause of my hyperness," I said, smirking. She smiled and nodded.  
"Very good explanation. Now only if you could use words like those in your classes!" She scolded. I laughed and walked out the door toward the dining hall. Chelle was behind me and I slid down the stair rails before it moved. I landed on the first floor and walked in to the hall and sat next to Fred. Chelle walked in and sat next to George. Hermione and Ginny joined us sitting next to Harry and Ron.

"We all look like we each are a couple," Chelle whispered to me. I nodded and chuckled lightly. We began nibbling on bread and biscuits while the hat was sorting. Finally the hat was finished sorting the first years and Dumbledore stood up to the podium.  
"I would like to introduce that we have a new dark arts teacher this year. Mr. Moody. Please treat him nicely and like you do with other students and teachers. We have two schools coming over to Hogwarts to stay because this year, we are holding the Triwizard tournament here at Hogwarts! One student from each school, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang; students who are in seventh year, seventeen or older, may enter their name into the goblet of fire to enter into the tournament. Only three will be chosen by the goblet. Be careful in choosing you decision to put your name in, resulting many have died and been seriously injured in this game. Also, I have one more announcement. We have someone who we have been thought to be dead for over fourteen years alive and attending school here at this school. Jessica Topert, will you please stand up and come here to speak?" Dumbledore asked me. I nodded and stood up, waling over to the teachers table and standing at the podium. I swallowed and took a deep breath. I was nervous about what was going to happen, but I was also nervous when telling Harry I am his sister. I looked at Harry who smiled and nodded at me, the same smile he gave me when he found out he did have family left and someone who shares his pain. I smiled and wiped away one tear.  
"Are you going to speak or stand there all night?" I heard Draco Malfoy shout. I glared at him. His sister gave him a high five. I rolled my eyes. It would have been expected by a Malfoy of course. I took another deep breath and looked around. All my closest friends we're smiling at me, encouraging me to speak. Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Hermione Ron, Chelle and Cedric. I smiled and began to speak.  
"Hi everyone at Hogwarts! Most of you know me as Jessica Lilith Topert…Well, not the first years who are going to start off this year by knowing that they have both the famous Potter's going to this school!" I shouted. Everyone began looking around confused and started looking at Harry. I snapped and got their attention again, "I am not Jessica Topert. I am Jessica Lilly Potter. My parents were killed by the Dark Lord. I have proof that I am Harry's sister as well. Where do you think Harry got his middle name James from? Our father, James Potter. I got mine from our mother, Lilly Evans. I have five scars. One across my lower back, two on both my palms, and two on the back of my shoulders. Reason why I was always wearing fingerless gloves," I shouted, "But now…I'm done with the hot long sleeved shirts! The gloves! And long tank tops that go to my knees! I want to wear the clothes I wear around the Weasley's house anywhere I go now! Those are comfortable! Also, I'm going to enter my name in that goblet. If my name is drawn I am not backing out, no matter what anyone says. I'm going to protect Harry this year. His past years have been filled with danger and they were all caused by many things, but each one leads all back to you-know-who. I want to face him and make sure Harry is unharmed and safe from him. I almost lost Harry once, I'm not taking that chance again. Or with any students here. I'm the only cure you have for the unforgivable curses. I have a charm casted on me and a spell within myself, my own kind of magic you could say, that removes them. Only if it has been four years or shorter. If I knew this back when I had the chance, I would have revived my parents… But I found this out last year when helping out Hagrid… If something happens, that is either a unforgivable curse, or closely related; come to me and I will help you no matter what. That even means you Rose…I know we haven't gotten along, but I'll talk to you about that later on. If anyone has questions or needs answers… I'll be at the table with the Weasley twins, Ron, Hermione and Harry," I said. I stepped down from the podium and sat back down. It was silent, while everyone watched me. Dumbledore stood back at the podium, clapped and allowed us to start eating. Everyone began talking again, and I felt a tap on my back. I turned around to see Rose, her eyes red and wet from crying. I looked at her worried.  
"Rose what is it?" I asked. She looked around, and pulled my arm. She lead out to the staircase and sat down. I sat next to her. She hugged me tightly and started crying.  
"Rose, Rose, Rose! What's wrong? I was expecting you to threaten me or something. What is it?" I asked her franticly. She looked at me and smiled.  
"We Malfoy's may be mean, but I wish I had to courage to do the stuff you do with your friends and brother with mine…I was put in Slytherin because my parents. My brother hates me, and my parents adore him…I don't know what to do, and well…Draco's friend, Crabbe… I know I shouldn't have but we had butter beer and…" she began crying again.  
"Rose he's three years younger than you! Are you…?" I asked. She nodded. I understood why she was upset and afraid.  
"Ok….I know a spell, but are you sure you want to get rid of it or do you want me to talk to Dumbledore and explain it and allow him to send you home?" I asked.  
"Spell..If my parents find out it'll be the end of me! Please Jessica please…I'm begging you," She muttered.  
"Ok…And I don't know if you'll stop messing with me, but I guess I can understand how you feel. Seeing how your brother is a jerk," I told her. She nodded and I put my hand on her stomach, releasing the spell. She looked at me and smiled, hugging me tightly.  
"I feel it gone. Thank you Jessica. I'll only make rude comments when passing you when I'm with my brother, so he won't tell…But I'm barley with him. I'm really sorry about it too…It's how I was taught at home, but I've learned better now. Thank you," she told me smiling. I nodded.  
"It's fine. Really Rose. Let's just get back in there before they think you're killing me alright?" I asked. She laughed and nodded. We walked back in, pretended to glare at each other and sat back at our tables. Fred looked at me.  
"What happened?" Chelle asked.  
"She needed my help. I helped her. She made an oath to leave us alone and she will, but when she's with her brother I'm getting rude comments. Other than that, nothing bad," I said smiling. Fred and Chelle hugged me.  
"We knew you two could be nice to each other!" They shouted. I laughed and finished eating before going back to the common room. On my way up, I seen Cedric talking to the girl named Cho Chang. I looked at them weirdly, and then she hugged him. I shrugged it off, knowing he hugs everyone he's close to. I walked back in and fell asleep. For the next two months, I had everyone asking me for my help, including teachers, and reporters coming to ask questions. It was hectic and fun. Then the arrival of the two schools. I was going to put my name in, while Cedric was right behind me. We put out names in together and walked out. It was the last day before we got off for Christmas break. Cedric lent in to whisper in my ear.  
"So…You are going to come with me to go back to your old home for Christmas. Even if I have to force you," He told me. I nodded and giggled. I had my stuff all packed. Hermione, Harry, and Chelle we're going to the Weasley's for these two weeks and I was going to the Diggory's. When we got back off at platform nine and a half, Fred hugged me tightly and gave me a little present.  
"Open it on Christmas ok? We'll miss you," He told me. I nodded and waved while Cedric and I went the opposite way then them, toward his father and mother. His mother seen me and walked over, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back. She began crying going on and on about how much I grew up and changed. I smiled and thanked her. We began our way back to the Diggory's house. The place I longed to go back to for years. This was going to be a great Christmas.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16  
-Jessica's POV-  
I was staying in the guest bedroom at the Diggory compound. It had been so long since I was here, and I had really missed the place. I walked out into the kitchen. Christmas was on a Sunday this year, and its Sunday today! Even if we're done with Christmas since its night now, I was excited, and yet bored. I found a spray can of whipped cream in Cedric's fridge and decided to spray it on his face. I started quietly walking to his room; when his mother walked out of the bathroom, scaring me.  
"What are you doing with that can, Jessie?" She asked. I jumped and controlled my scream. I looked at her and smiled.  
"Eh…hehehehe…I'm just going to pull a joke on Cedric, Mum. Please, please, please let me do it!" I begged. She stood there and crossed her arms looking at me. I could tell she was thinking. She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Go ahead. Have fun, but if he pins you down and tickles you I'm not saving you," she said and walked back to her room.  
"I'll be able to get away," I said and walked to Cedric's room. I peeked in the door to see if he was awake yet. The door was already open a bit and I heard him and his father arguing. I stood to listen, because Cedric may need someone to comfort him afterwards.  
"I don't see why you choose Cho Chang over Jessie! You've told your mother and I that you have been in love with Jessie since you were five! The Dark Lord even prophesied himself, like the many other things that has happened because of it, You two are to be! If you don't, you're going to die in this tournament and Fred later on in five years…Do you want her to go through something like that?" Amos bellowed at his son. I covered my mouth, now realizing why he froze up when he heard Cho Chang's name and why he had hugged her, but quickly released when he seen me. I wanted to cry. Run out of that house, back to the Weasley's, and cry. Cedric began to shout and I listened in, knowing I can use this later on as a proof that he said this if he tries to deny it.  
"Things have changed, Dad! Jessie loves Fred anyways…I don't see why they just get together! They're perfect for each other! They both are the top two main jokers at Hogwarts! Both mischievous, but she's smart and he maintains a B average in his classes…Plus Cho gives me the attention I want and need that Jessie doesn't!" Cedric yelled back at his father. I bit my lip, trying hard not to cry as the words pierced my heart with pain and the blood flowed slowly down my chin. I noticed that as his father began talking again, he had put his hand behind his back pretending to scratch it while he was using his fingers to tell me to be silent and come in when he calls me. I knew what this meant, and he was going to punish Cedric without having to do anything.  
"Correction. Attention you want. Jessie doesn't or can't give you that attention because for one, she isn't your girlfriend and for two, she's stuck in the middle of choosing between both you and Fred while dealing with those reporters and questions on her finally coming out and revealing that she is Jessica Potter. Instead of asking Jessie later on you said yes to Cho, who knew that Jessie likes you, and as far as I'm concerned; you're killing Jessie on the inside…Am I correct?" Amos asked looking back at the door. I wiped the blood off my chin and my lip had stopped bleeding. I walked in, my eyes still stinging a bit from crying and looked down nodding. I looked up and seen Cedric, who looked like he was about to cry.  
"Now since you have a girlfriend, I'm sure you've ruined Jessie's Christmas and birthday," Amos told him.  
-Cedric's POV-  
I looked at Jessie, who looked as if she had just finished crying…She had been listening. I looked down at her hand. She was going to come and pull a joke on me with whipped cream.  
"Jessie…I…I'm so sorry. I was planning on telling you when new got back to school after I gave you your birthday present," I told her. I began to walk toward her, but when I got close enough she shoved me away.  
"You…You jerk!" She screamed at me. She yanked the necklace I had given to her for Christmas off and dropped it on the ground. She turned to look at my father, tears in her eyes.  
"I…I want to go back to the Weasley's…My real home. I'm sorry Amos. I enjoyed being here again. I missed you and Molly a lot; and I thought I had missed spending time with Cedric, but I was wrong about that I guess…I'll pack my stuff tonight and you can take me in the morning," She told him. He nodded and hugged her.  
"I understand perfectly fine sweetheart. I'll take you first thing in the morning when we wake up. Go let Molly know you're leaving and if she asks why tell her to come in here ok?" He asked. She nodded and walked out. My father looked at me.  
"I told you that you messed up. You screwed up big time Cedric Amos. You better fix this before the last round of the tournament," He told me. I sighed, sitting on my bed looking at the necklace that was on the floor. Perfect shade of aqua blue. Cleanly cut and perfected for the right shape of a beautiful crystal. She loved it when she seen it, and now she wants nothing to do with it…Or me in that matter. I can't believe I had messed up so badly now. I looked at my father.  
"Are you listening to me?" He shouted angrily.  
"Dad…How am I going to make this up now? I messed up so badly…I…" I didn't finish because my mother and Jessie had walked back in. My mother was glaring at me while she was hugging Jessie, comforting her.  
"How could you do such a thing Cedric? I've taught you better and so has your father! When we leave to take Jessie back to the Weasley compound, you are to stay here like you are for the rest of the night. You are not to leave this room until we come back from dropping Jessie off at the Weasley's. Do you understand?" She ordered. I nodded, not daring to speak a word. Father stood there looking down on me until he thought it was time to leave.  
"Off to bed I guess…Good night Cedric," he said. They all walked out. Before Jessie had kicked the necklace under the chair. If I could I would leave my room to go and talk to her, but my parents probably charmed it so I can't. But it was worth a try right? I decided to wait a while so my parents would have settled into bed and half asleep. I got up off my bed after an hour and went to see if I could leave me room. I silently opened it and walked out. Maybe my dad had thought I would do this…I walked down to Jessie's room and opened to door. She was asleep, and by the looks of it she had cried herself to sleep. I felt horrible. My father was right. I had screwed up. I sat at the end of her bed and leaned over her. It was midnight. I moved her head to where it was facing me. I leaned in a bit. I'm still going to give her, her birthday present. I was just about to kiss her when something happened.

Cliff hanger! I know. I'm mean. Get over it ha-ha! Let me know what you want it to be. Should she wake up as he kisses her and she realizes it? And if so how does she react? Or should his father walk in? And if he walks in, what does he say? Message me and tell me what you think should happen!


	17. Chapter 17

-Jessie's POV-  
I felt someone's warm breath spread across my face. It smelt like peppermint toothpaste. I began to open my eyes, but a pair of lips were planted on mine in a deep romantic kiss. I opened my eyes to see who it was. Cedric…I am in love with him, so I couldn't help but kiss him back. He realized this and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me on to my side and holding me close to him. I was deep into the kiss, but then I remembered everything about Cho Chang and why he had continued to act so oddly around me when she came around. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. I had the urge to tell him I love him, but I just smiled at him while he smiled back.  
"Cedric…" I whispered.  
"Yes, Jessie?" He asked. I sat up, pulling him with me so I could face him. He kept smiling. I worked up all of my anger to do this. I looked at him, anger plastered all over my face. I raised my left hand and slapped him hard enough he fell off of my bed. He sat up, holding his sore cheek with my hand print on it and looked at me shocked. The shocked expression soon turned to realization and he looked down with an apologetic expression on his face.  
"You jerk! Think that you can come in here and wait till after midnight to kiss me while I'm asleep! You have a girlfriend! And it's not me! And I doubt after what has happened yesterday night and now will ever make me your girlfriend! Even if I do love you!" I shouted. I quickly covered my mouth, realizing what I had just said. He looked up at me with a surprised expression on his face. He smiled hugely and got close to my face again.  
"Really? You love me?" He asked. I pushed him away from me. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the door. He was right behind me, pinning me to the door. He leaned in closely to my face again and made me look at him, "Because Jess…I love you as well...I was just afraid of being rejected from you and Cho Chang had asked and I told her I'll answer her when school starts again…I thought that you'd be much happier with Fred, so I was going to let him have you…Please, please don't let this ruin anything," He begged. I looked at him with an apologetic look. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes taking in a long breath.  
"Amos! Please get in here and get your delusional son off of me!" I screamed. I heard a door open and slam shut. Someone had opened my door; so I fell back, Cedric on top of me. Amos was glaring at his son. I shoved Cedric off of me and stood up, standing behind Amos. Cedric looked as if he had done something he should have and looked down; ready for anything that was going to come his way.  
"Cedric Amos Diggory…Go to your room. I'll deal with you when I get back. Jessie, go get your things. Apparently he can't leave this alone and needs to learn what he did the hard way. I'll go and tell Catharine that we are leaving now and explain why," Amos said flatly. I nodded and Amos took Cedric's arm, leading him to his room.  
"You're going to stay in your mother's sight so I know you don't sneak out!" I heard him shout after I closed the door. I had already packed my things into bags. I grabbed a few of them and walked out to the car and put them in the trunk. I turned around to find someone standing there, holding me against the car.  
"Cedric! Let me go! Just get over it! I'll see you again next week when we get back to school! Let me go!" I shouted. The mysterious person covered my mouth, holding their finger to their lips. I saw pure black hair falling out of the hood. It wasn't Cedric. I gasped.  
"Quiet, Jessica! Tell harry he needs to be careful this year. You both are like family to me, even though I'm his god father. Amos is about to come out so I need to leave now," Sirius whispered, hugging me quickly before running into the tall grass and transforming into a wolf. I smiled to myself, happy I got to see Sirius before I went back to school. I turned to see Amos coming back out of the house with my last two small sports bags.  
"Here you go. You all set to go?" He asked. I took the bags and nodded. We got in the car and began to head off to the Weasley household. I knew that I was hurting Cedric by doing this, but it was the only way he could learn how I felt when I heard about him and Chang. We we're in the car for about thirty minutes before I fell asleep. Unknown to me, I was crying while I fell asleep.  
"Jessie…Jessie…Jessie wake up before I soak you in freezing water again!" I heard someone shout. I shot up, bumping heads with Fred.  
"Owww….." We both muttered at the same time. I looked around and realized I was on the couch inside the Weasley's house. I looked and realized Fred was right above me.  
"What happened? Amos came and dropped you off but you were asleep. You look as if you cried yourself to sleep! What did Cedric do?" Fred asked frantically. I sat up and he sat next to me, hugging me tightly. I thought about what had happened the other day and hugged Fred back.  
"What time is it?" I asked. Fred looked over at the clock and back at me.  
"Put your glasses back on and it's two-thirty in the morning. Please tell me what happened Jess," He begged. I thought back and everything came back. I tried my best not to cry when telling him.  
"I was going to pull a joke on Cedric before going to bed because I thought he was asleep already…I heard him and his father shouting back and forth and…Fred…Cedric's with Cho Chang. He didn't even tell me! Out of everyone he knows don't you think he'd tell me?" I asked. I heard my voice crack and felt a tear slide down my cheek. Fred's face had an angered expression on it and then he looked at me with compassion on his face.  
"Oh Jessie…Come here love," He said and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, sniffling and holding back the tears. He pulled me into his lap and sat back against the couch, "It's alright to cry Jessie…If you need to just go ahead and let it out. You always say it's better to let your feelings out then to hold them back. I'm here for you, and always will be, don't worry," Fred whispered in my ear. I nodded and couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Fred hugged me tightly. I finally finished crying about ten minutes later. I sat up and looked at Fred.  
"Fred? What do you do when you love two people, but you can only have one and one of the guys you love you've known longer than the other and they happen to lie behind your back and don't tell you they're with someone else?" I asked. He looked at me confused.  
"What do you mean Jessie?"  
"Fred…I don't know how to tell you this without hurting you, but I think I love both you and Cedric…I've known Cedric longer, but he's with Cho Chang…Even though after I pushed him off when he kissed me while I was asleep a few hours ago, he told me he loves me after I told him I loved him…I don't know what to do! Why does this have to be so confusing?" I shouted standing up off the couch. Fred looked at me with an inquiring look on his face.  
"What do you mean Jessie?" He asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I turned around to find him right behind me.  
"What?"  
"You love me as well?" He asked me. I looked at him with a sarcastic look on my face.  
"No Fred, I love Joey. Yes I'm in love with you as well…I just can't choose between the two of you!" I shouted. Fred grabbed my wrists and put them on his cheeks.  
"Take your time in choosing…But just so you know, I love you as well," He whispered. I smiled, and he surprised me with a deep passionate kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

-Fred's POV-  
I pulled away and heard someone snort behind me.  
"Uh-oh…Fred we got caught," Jessie said. She looked behind me and smirked.  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
"Your twin and his girlfriend!" She shouted jokingly.  
-Jessie's POV-  
I ran over hugging George and then Chelle.  
"So Jessie? Why are you back home so early? Why are you home right now at all?" George asked me. Fred looked over at him with a serious face.  
"George…You and Harry were right. He was going to screw something up and he did. Harry was right about him dating Cho Chang last week. Now uhh…Not to change this subject, but George you're under mistletoe with Chelle," Fred informed them before bursting out laughing. I looked up at the ceiling and couldn't control my laughter.  
"Again? Jeez…And we have witnesses this time. Can't get away with it now can we?" I heard Chelle sigh.  
"Again?" Fred and I shouted. George nodded while the both blushed a deep red. George scratched the back of his head.  
"I guess not…Hey it's getting late you guys. Mum is sure to yell at us soon!" George said, trying to get getting out of it.  
-Chelle's POV-  
"George…You're not getting out of it. So Merry Christmas!" I shouted, going ahead and kissing him. I pulled away and shrugged walking upstairs, pretending it was nothing. AS I reached the room I was staying in Hermione and Ginny were in my face. I could tell my face was pure red. I closed the door, but was soon knocked over by the door from Jessie bursting into the room.  
"Jessie!" Ginny and Hermione shouted. They hugged her and she hugged back. All three of them looked at me with sly grins. I backed into a corner, slightly scared. I knew what they wanted to know, but I wasn't going to admit it without a fight.  
"Chelle…Your face is red, spill!" Hermione shouted. I shook my head, crossing my arms.  
"She kissed George! Full force too! She loves him! Ha-ha! Way to go Chelle!" Jessie shouted, hugging me. I heard walk in and ask what was with all the shouting. She seen Jessie and hugged her tightly. We giggled at the look on Jessie's face. She looked like she was going to suffocate.  
"I hear you kissed George Chelle! Way to go! Poor boy was to shy to do it…Yay for you!" shouted and hugged me. I hugged back and smiled, nodding. She pulled back and whispered in my ear, "I hope you two do really end together. You two would look so cute. Have fun trying to get him to admit it to you deary. Good night girls." left and I could feel the smile and the warmth on my face. I looked at Jessie who snickered. She had a smirk on her face. I sighed.  
"What are you thinking this time?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"You have to wait!" She said and walked out. I sighed and decided to go back to bed. No use in arguing with her anyways. We all went to bed, except for Jessie who was writing things on paper and going back and forth between rooms. Once she came back, her face bright red. I wondered what she was up to, and frankly I was scared; but most of all, I hoped it wasn't too embarrassing.  
-Harry's POV-  
Jessie kept coming into our room and back out with a small notebook and a pencil. She kept whispering to Fred and then walked out. Fred whispered something back that made her blush a dark rose red. George chuckled and Fred smirked while she walked out of the room.  
"What did you say?" I asked.  
"Well she was asking what might happen if we locked George and Michelle in a closet together. I told her maybe what we would do; but knowing us, we would go further. I just had to see the reaction," Fred said, laughing at the end. I shook my head, trying to hold back my laughter; but I felt a smile creep across my face.  
"Fred! What about that other plan for the other two boys?" George asked, looking at his twin and pointing at both me and Ron, who was in a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.19  
-Harry's POV-  
I stood up and looked at them with a confused look, "What are you guys planning?" They just snickered and walked out into the girls' room. I followed but they locked the door. I sighed and walked back to the room and went to bed.  
-Jessie's POV-  
"So….How we going to do this?" Fred asked. I shrugged, "Wait till they're all asleep and put them in here and bring Chelle in there?" George's face went pure red. I laughed so hard I was crying.  
"Great idea Jessie!" Fred shouted. I nodded, "Thank you thank you. Ha-ha!" I stood up and picked up Chelle's upper half and Fred grabbed her feet.  
"To the room!" George decided to go to the other room and pick up Ron and carry him into the girls' room. When we put Chelle on the bed and made George lay next to her, I picked up Harry and carried him into the other room. I smiled. He looked like a little kid when he was asleep. I couldn't help but smile. I laid him next to Ginny, who cuddled to him in her sleep. I looked over at Fred with a strange look. He shrugged and walked back out. I followed, but Fred was blocking the way back into the room. I glared at him and he smirked back at me. He got closer to my face with his sly evil plan smirk. I backed up, wondering what he was thinking.  
"Fred…what is going through your mind?" I asked. He stood up, with a serious look on his face.  
"Oh…Nothing that you should be afraid of," He said smirking. I backs up a bit more, and stopped when I realized there was a wall right behind me. Fred started to creep slowly forward, a sly smirk on his face. I blinked and next thing I knew he had me on the floor laughing. He was tickling me, like old times. I flipped him over, sitting on top of him cross-legged. He semi-glared at me. I just smiled and leaned close to his face.  
"I win. Now…what's my prize?" I asked. He stopped smiling and his face looked as if he was partially sad. I stopped smiling, allowing concern to cover my facial expression. He sighs and looked away. I huffed and made him look at me.  
"Fred Weasley. What's wrong with you? You went from happy to upset! And you better not be going bipolar on me," I warned. He smiled softly and sat up, causing me to fall back. He caught me by my waist, so I was still in his lap. I laughed a bit about the position we were in. I saw his face get red.  
"Jessie...I've been thinking a lot since Bill and Charlie came over. I have so many things I want to tell you, but I'm afraid to. I don't know how you'll react if I do tell you…Jessie…I…"

-Chelle's POV-  
I woke up the next morning cuddled up to George. I jumped up, my face going a bright red, and wondered how I could have gotten here. I was so confused. I seen George shift in his sleep. He was mumbling so I leaned in close to hear what he was saying. I was shocked and happy at what I heard.  
"Chelle….I….Mmm….Love you…" He murmured. I smiled. I kissed his cheek before walking out and tripping over a large lump on the floor.  
"What the-"I looked down to see Jessie and Fred cuddled together on the floor. I took my phone out, took a picture, and walked to the bathroom. I had to really go pee…Now I have blackmail as well. I giggled to myself.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20  
-Chelle's POV-  
As I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed Jessie and Fred were gone. Where could they have gone in five minutes without making any noise? I took a step out and slipped on to the floor.  
"Ew! What am I sitting in?" I shouted. I heard Fred and Jessie laughing at the end of the hall behind me. I turned around and glared at them. I sniffed my hand. It was George's apple blossom shampoo. I tried to sit up to the best of my ability and walks over to them.  
"Give me a hug!" I yelled. Fred ran into his room and Jessie took off up the stairs. I followed Fred into his room, where George was sitting next to Fred.  
"Chelle? Are you… why are you covered in shampoo?" George asked me. I felt my face go red.  
"You're brother did this! So did Jessie… They were asleep in the hall when I walked out there…"  
"…That's my shampoo… Now you smell like me!" George exclaimed and smiled. I smiled back sheepishly. I needed to go take a shower to get the shampoo off.  
"I'll get them back for you Michelle. You go take a shower and get the shampoo off," George told me. I nodded and walked out.  
-Jessie's POV-  
I ran up the stairs. I sat down where I could close the door and think out loud outside. I closed the door and sat down with my legs going through the railings looking out to the mornings horizon. My laughter and smiled faded away. I had tears developing in my eyes. I put my head against the rails and started talking to myself.  
"I hate being stuck between people… Cedric ruined things… But I can't hate him! I've loved him for ten years! But then… I've also loved Fred for almost eight years now… What do I do? I hate this!" I shouted hitting my head on the railings.  
"…Then choose one of us. And don't hit your head. Its not good for the brain when your making tough decisions," Someone said. I looked up. I couldn't believe my eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

~Jessie's POV~

I looked up to see Cedric on his broomstick. I glared at him and stood up about to walk inside when he froze my feet where they were.

"I thought your parents said to stay in your room until they got home? I hope you get in huge trouble for this. It's bad enough I have to go back to school with you. I hope both our names get drawn from that cup, so I can win and make you look like a sore loser," I said not looking at him. I was looking at the shed not to far from the house. Keeping Cedric in my sight from the side to make sure he wasn't going to do something stupid.

"What do you want me to do? Admit I was wrong for what I did? I was wrong! Have me tell the whole school and have them all think of me as a horrible person? I'll do it. I don't know what to do to win with you Jessie! You're so complicated that I don't know what to do anymore! I can't use the ways to make you forgive me that I used when we were kids, they just don't work. We've grown up so much over the years… Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. Will you look at me at least?" He asked. I could hear the sadness and in his voice. I looked at him smiling. My plan was to make him think he had said enough for me to forgive him, then tear him apart like he had to me.

"Ced… You said enough. Don't say anymore. Cause there is something I want you to do."

He looked at me and I saw the gleam in his eyes and he was glad to see me smile again. I dropped the smile and glared at him again. He looked confused and scared.

"I want you to go home. I want you to keep walking when you see me in the corridors at school. I want you to say nothing to me at school, and I want you to stay as far as possible from me and my brother. Goodbye Cedric," I said. I had my feet free again and walked back inside. I walked down stairs to see Molly and Chelle cooking. George was sitting at the table with Fred playing with marbles. Coming up with some evil plan to embarrass someone. I sat next to them and flicked a marble off the table, hitting the back of Percy's head. He turned around and threw it at Fred. George and Chelle started laughing and I smiled at bit. George looked at me and then kicked Fred from under the table.

"Jessie you don't look so happy. What's wrong? Why were you upstairs for so long? Is everything okay?" George asked. I sighed and then smiled at him nodding.

"Everything is okay George. Don't worry about me okay? Worry about Chelle. We all know that when someone cooks with Mama Molly, they're asking to get hurt," I answered. Everyone started laughing. Molly looked over with a smile and rolled her eyes. The only person not smiling or laughing was Fred. He was looking at with a serious and concerned face. I stood up from the table and started walking up the stairs.

"I'll go wake Ron and Harry up. I'll be back."

"We're coming!" The twins shouted.

"I almost forgot about," Fred started.

"The plan we had come up with and did last night!" George finished.

"Granted that after you fell asleep we stuck Chelle in your bed with you?" I said. George and Chelle both looked at me with a look that said 'I'll kill you later' and I took off up the stairs. Fred right behind me. I looked for George and Chelle thinking they would have came up to and tried to get back but I was wrong. I forgot about the shampoo being on the floor from earlier this morning and I slipped. I landed on my arm on the stairs and heard a crack.

"Please tell me that was the stair step and not your arm. Are you okay?" Fred asked. I sat up and nodded. I held my arm to myself. It hurt but I could fix it. I held my hand toward Fred.

"Help me up? Please?" I asked. He took my hand and went to help me up when he felt a pop and let go of my hand. He looked at me like I was crazy. I tapped on my arm three times. Lifted it up and twirled my wrist a few times.

"As good as new! Thanks Fred," I said getting up. He started laughing.

"Your shirt is covered in shampoo! Ha-ha, sucks to be you don't it?" I nodded smiling a little. I finished making my way up the stairs and started to open the door when I felt someone's arms come around my waist. I jumped a little, but knowing it was Fred, I just let it be.

"You should really change your shirt… I don't think leaving shampoo on it is a good idea. Let them be, it'll be more funny when they wake up on their own. Let's go in to my room and we'll get you a different shirt to wear."

"Ew I don't wanna wear one of your shirts!" I shouted, joking with him. He picked me up over his shoulder and walked into his room.

"Fred! Put me down! Now!" I shouted.

"No."

~Chelle's POV~

I was helping Molly cook and George was sitting at the table alone.

"Dear why don't you go and sit down, I can handle the rest. I get the feeling Fred isn't going to let Jessie wake them up just yet," Molly told me. I nodded, knowing the possibilities that could happen with Fred and Jessie. The one I was hoping for is that they were talking about why she didn't look all happy like usual today. I sat next to George and poked him. He poked me back, and we started this poking war until we heard shouting from upstairs. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all came down the stairs looking for Fred and Jessie.

"That wasn't cool George! You should have stopped them!" Ron shouted. George just started laughing.

"Well I hope you know that you talk in your sleep Ron!" Hermione said. I started laughing.

"Seems like him and George have a lot in common when it comes to sleep then," I said.

"But Fred doesn't talk in his sleep… Wait how would you know I talk in my sleep?" George asked me. My face went red.

"I-I'll tell you later…"

"Hey look, Hagrid is outside!" Ginny shouted. Harry turned around confused but smiling.

"Why would Hagrid be showing up at random this morning?" Ron asked.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch.22

~Harry's POV~

I looked out the window wondering why Hagrid was showing up. I sat down at the table next to Hermione and Ron.

"Oh hello Hagrid. Fancy you would show up for breakfast. Is everything alright? You seem a little pale. What's wrong?" Mr. Weasley asked him. Hagrid sat down at the table across from us.

"We still don't know who is in the tournament, but I want you to tell your sister that the first test deals with dragons Harry. If her name is pulled she can be in huge trouble. I heard she was staying at the Diggory's, so you must tell her as soon as you see her again," Hagrid told me sternly. I went to tell him she was here so he can tell her himself, but Fred had come back from upstairs with a worried look and began talking.

"Jessie and Cedric had a bit of a… Argument the other night so she's back here. I just talked to her about it all. She's upstairs deciding which shirt to wear. She slipped in the shampoo upstairs. I cleaned it up too Mum so it's all good now," Fred said sitting down. George looked at him.

~George's POV~

I looked over at Fred. I knew there was something wrong with how monotone his voice was when he told Hagrid about Jessie being back. Either what Jessie had told upset him and mad him mad or what Hagrid had said upset him deeply. I kicked him under the table and tried to get his attention.

"George! Stop kicking me. Nothing is wrong so just drop it!" Fred shouted at me. He's never shouted at me like that before. Something was seriously wrong.

"If she's upstairs I'll go talk to her then," Hagrid said standing up and walking upstairs. I waited a few minutes and then claimed I had to go to the bathroom and walked upstairs myself. When I got close enough I heard Jessie and Hagrid arguing.

"I don't care if my name is drawn. I will not get hurt. I know that. The only people I care about these days are Harry, the Weasely's, Chelle, you, and Sirius! If my name is drawn, I hope to win! If I get hurt, it doesn't matter to me any. I've come to conclusions in the past few days. I've matured a little more. So why is everyone concerned? Maybe I'm just changing, and maybe nothing is wrong!" Jessie shouted. There was definitely something wrong.

"Jessica, what happened to you at the Diggory's? What did Cedric do?" Hagrid asked. It was silent for a few minutes. Then Jessie finally answered.

"His father and he got into a fight. I heard the whole thing. He's with that Chang girl Harry likes. According to Amos, he has loved me since he was five. I don't think he even knows what the meaning of love is! He is so pinheaded and immature! Then he sneaks into my room in the middle of the night and kisses me? I don't think so! Then earlier today, he showed up here trying to apologize! I can't believe he thinks I'll forgive him!" Jessie shouted.

"What did you tell him?" Hagrid questioned.

"I told him to stay away from me. Do not talk to me; do not look at me; and not to even say anything about me to my brother. I want him to stay as far as possible away from me," Jessie answered. Now I knew why Fred was mad and upset. There was no way of stopping Fred from wanting to hit Cedric when school starts again… Hagrid began speaking again.

"You do realize that's putting him out of your life? You're pushing him away. Is that what you really want Jessica? To have him out of your life for good? We all know him and Fred would give up anything and everything for you. You need to choose one of them. You have them both hanging off a cliff, and they both are hanging there for you to say something. You need to stay away from both and need time to think. Do you want to come back with me for the rest of the break?" Hagrid asked her. I hoped she would say no. Fred needs her right now. He's upset and right now the only person to make him happy is her.

"Come back with you? As in go and stay with you until school starts again?"Jessie asked.

"Yes. Would you like to? It'll give you time to think," Hagrid answered.

Should Jessie say no and stay with the Weasely's, or should she say yes and go with Hagrid to clear her head? We will find out next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23

~Jessie's POV~

Hagrid had given me a choice in between staying with him or staying here at the Weasely's. I didn't know which to choose. I wanted to stay here with Fred, Harry, and Chelle; but what if Cedric was to show up again? Maybe going with Hagrid would be best. I looked at Hagrid with a serious look, then smiled like a little kid.

"When do we leave?" I asked. I heard a thud from outside, followed by a shout.

~George's POV~

I was still eavesdropping when I felt Fred's hand on the back of my shirt.

"What are you doing? That might be a very personal conversation George. I suggest you stay out of it… Understand?" Fred threatened. I couldn't stand to see him like this. What had happened and what is still going on was really hurting him, and badly.

"Fred… You have to tell Jessie everything that you've told me and Chelle over the past week and a half. You might just lose your chance if you don't hurry up with it!" I shouted at him. Fred threw me into our room and I hit the wall.

"Ow! Fred! Calm down!" I shouted.

~Jessie's POV~

I ran into the hall to see Fred threatening his brother.

"Fred! Just tell her! It won't kill you! The only real reason you're hurting is because she doesn't know! If she doesn't know, and you won't tell her, how will she ever know? We all know you love her and she loves you but also loves Cedric. Just tell her before you miss her chance!" George shouted at him. Before Fred could say something to George, I started yelling at them both.

"Maybe he doesn't want to because he wants to see me happy with a jerk? Maybe he won't tell me because you won't tell Chelle? Maybe he won't tell me because if he did and I rejected him it would just hurt even more? George, he's already told me! So it's about time you tell Chelle before I do! You don't know what's even going on, so I suggest you stay to your own little issues with Chelle. I'm leaving here tonight to think about things. I'll see you both at school after that. Now, I need to get my things together again," I shouted. George was started to really get on my nerves. Though I have no clue why. Harry walked in the room, and started unpacking my bags. I knew he didn't want me running off again. I tried to move his hand to make him stop nicely but I felt a shock and backed up a bit. He looked at me surprised.

"So... You felt that to? That was strange… What happened?" I asked him.

"No clue… But I think we should find out."

"Not right now though. I have to finish packing… I'm sorry I'm leaving again." I said, hugging him. He hugged back. When he pulled back from me he had a smile on his face.

"What if I asked Hagrid if I could come with you? Since you're a seventh year and I'm a fourth year we barley get to see each other as it is. Please?" Harry asked. I smiled and nodded. Spending time with Harry always took my mind off things. Its probably what I needed right now. Hermione and Chelle walked in. Chelle looked at me worried and scared. I smiled at her.

"You're leaving? Just after you got here? But why?" Hermione asked.

"Need to take my mind off things… The whole Fred and Cedric thing is really getting to me and stressing me out... I just went off on George and feel horrible about it, but Harry is coming. I barley get to see him at all, so I thought it would be good if me and him got time with each other. Sorry guys," I answered. Chelle hugged me. I hugged her back.

"You should really tell George… He's way to shy to do it himself. Do it before someone else comes along and you get stuck like I do. Trust me it sucks… A lot. I'll see you when school starts again after I leave," I told her. She nodded.

Then Fred walked in. I hoped no one had told him yet but the look on his face was that someone had. He was mad on the outside, but I knew he was upset on the inside.

"Chelle, Hermione, can you both leave so I can talk to Jessie alone?" He asked them with empathy in his voice. They both nodded.

"Don't kill her. You hurt her and I'll hurt you, Fred," Chelle threatened before she left with Hermione. Fred was shocked that Chelle would say that. I started laughing.

"Scared now huh? Good. If you're going to go off on me cause you're mad I'm leaving and taking Harry with me, then save it. I can't believe you would do something like that to your brother though! That was just wrong!" I shouted at him.

"Me? Wrong? I didn't do what Cedric did to you, so don't call me wrong for what I did! If anyone is to be blamed for something they're doing wrong its him and you! Leaving us all when you just got here to think about things when you could be doing something more important here with your family? I did what I did because he was listening on yours and Hagrid conversation! He asked for it if you asked me!" Fred shouted back. I smacked him, leaving a red mark on his face. I was glaring at him and he was glaring back while rubbing his cheek.

"Leave. Now. Just get out and leave me alone!" I shouted at him. He walked out as soon as Harry, Hagrid and George walked in.

"What happened?" George asked. Harry put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. He's just upset," he told me. I nodded.

"Fred and I got in an argument. It's whatever. I'll see you when school starts again George. Take care of Chelle… She really does love you. Just ask her out already she's going to say yes," I smiled at him. He smiled back and then looked at me confused.

"How come Mr. Diggory didn't know about your secret after you had lived with him for so long? I thought he knew since Cedric did," George asked me.

"Yeah, that's confusing. How come he didn't know?" Harry asked.

"Mrs. Carolina Diggory was friends with Mrs. Lilly; but when she had asked that the name be kept secret we had told Mrs. Carolina to say she found her wondering on the street. Years later when I showed up, Mrs. Carolina and I explained to Jessie the truth; but she was not supposed to tell anyone until she wanted them to. I can understand why not Mr. Amos. Understand?" Hagrid explained. Harry nodded, but George was still lost.

"I didn't know who I really was till I was five George. Amos didn't know and Carolina never told him. I told Cedric, but he vowed to never tell him father until it came into question," I told him.

"Oh! Okay. Well… We'll miss you both. Have fun," George said and walked out.

"Ready to go?" Hagrid asked. Harry and I nodded. He walked down stairs and got hugs from everyone and byes. The only person who didn't say bye to me was Fred. He wasn't even there when we came down. I put my stuff into the carriage, still looking around for Fred. I sighed and helped Harry with his stuff.

"Can't find Fred?" He asked. I nodded.

"I thought he would at least say bye you know?" Harry nodded. We got in and started down the street.

~Chelle's POV~

After Jessie was out of sight, I walked to the back of the house and opened the shed door. Fred was sitting in there. I picked him up by the collar and held him to the wall.

"Why didn't you say bye to Jessie? Are you really that shallow to make her that upset? You do know it's going to make things worse right? What is wrong with you?" I questioned him. He wouldn't even look at me. I shook him once and he looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Fred… What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I let him go. He hugged me and I sat down with him while he hugged me and cried.

"I love her but… What do I do? I don't know what to do Chelle… Do I ask her to be with me or do I just let Cedric have her, and deal with it? I'm so lost…" He mumbled.

"Jessie told me that Cedric and Chang are dating. So wait and see if that's true when school starts; and if it is, make things up with her and ask her. If anyone knows Jessie better than you and Cedric it's me and Harry. Just wait okay? She really needs to get away," I told him. He nodded.

George walked over and looked at his brother concerned. I mouthed Jessie to him and he nodded. Fred looked up and seen his brother and smirked. I knew the comment that was about to come.

"Jealous now?" Fred asked. George shook his head.

"Nope. Why? Cause she's my girl and not yours. Yours just left. I hope you know she's sad you didn't say bye," George answered. Fred glared, then looked at him confused.

"Wait what? Your girl? What did I miss?" Fred asked standing up. I stood up after getting some help from George.

"Well, while you were hiding in there, I asked George out since Jessie said he's to shy to do it. Which means when you could have been talking Jessie into staying, you made her run off," I told him. Fred blinked.

"I need to do something about it then," Fred said. George nodded.

"Just not till school starts again. Think about what you're going to say and how. We'll help!" I said. Fred smiled at us and hugged us.

"Thanks. A lot Chelle," He said and then walked into the house. George and I walked inside holding hands and his mom gasped, smiled, and started asking questions. I just hoped things would go smoothly when school started again.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch.24  
~Jessie's POV~  
Today was the first day that everyone would start coming back to school. Harry, Hagrid, and I went to the lake to skip stones. The past few days have been very relaxing. Being able to take my mind off things and not have any worries about anything has been great, but I knew that today the questions would start popping up. I tossed a rock and watched it skip six times. The ripples looked so cool.  
"Jessie… Either today or tomorrow is the day. You know that right?" Harry said. Hagrid looked at us confused. I nodded.  
"Day for what?" Hagrid asked.  
"I made a promise to everyone at home, but Cedric and Fred, that I would have chose who I would stay with. I still don't know who yet, but if it's true about Cedric being with that Chang girl…"  
"Chang? As in Cho Chang?" Harry asked. I nodded.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Oh… No reason…" Harry looked off and tossed a stone into the river. It didn't skip.  
"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked him.  
"I'll leave you two be…" Hagrid left and went back home.  
"Harry?"  
"He knows I like her. I was going to ask her to the Yule ball when I overheard you and Chelle talking about it with Madame Pomfrey. I told him that… Why would he do this?"  
Then it clicked. Cedric was using Harry's crush to make me mad and jealous. If that wasn't his plan, then I don't know what it is… I'm not jealous, but I'm pissed at him now.  
"Oh when I see him next," I started. Harry looked at me.  
"Watch it Jess. Don't say something you'll regret," Harry warned me. I nodded.  
"After everything he said, he does this? It's just wrong I tell you! Wrong! Maybe everyone is right… Maybe I should be with Fred. I'm just so lost…"  
"Well. Don't be. Just think about it. Think about everything that has happened in the past few days with them. We're all growing up these days, who do you think is more mature and better at understanding you?"  
"True."  
Then I remembered that Ginny likes Harry. I light sparked in my head, but soon disappeared to the memory of Hermione telling me that Ginny got a boyfriend right before break. Darn.  
"Jessie!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I got ready to attack, but then I was tackled off the rock I was sitting in and fell in the water with two other people. I surfaced to see Chelle, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry looking down from the rock at me. Then I realized it was the twins. When they surfaced I pushed Fred back under and then George.  
"You guys are jerks!" I shouted while laughing. George came back up and spat water in my face. Fred didn't surface.  
"Why isn't Fred coming up?" George asked.  
"I let go of him. I don't know why… Fred?" I asked out loud. Fred surfaced, but wasn't breathing.  
"He's not breathing!" Ron shouted. George and I started to bring him back up to the shore when Fred's eyes opened and he picked me up and stood up. He was knee high in the water.  
"Fred! Don't scare me like that ever again! Jerk!" I shouted.  
"Jerk now huh?" He said smirking. He threw me back into the water. When I surfaced he shouted at me again.  
"Still a jerk?"  
"To be honest, yes!" I shouted. I got back to shore and cast a spell on myself that dried me instantly. George and Fred looked at me and smirked. I started backing up.  
"No… No, no, no, no, no! Don't even think about it!" I shouted at them George shrugged and hugged Chelle. Fred ran and hugged me.  
"Fred!" I whined. He started laughing.  
"Fred? Don't you need to tell her something?" Ron asked him. I looked at him confused.  
"Right… Jessie lets go for a walk okay?" Fred asked. I nodded.

~Chelle's POV~  
I watched as Jessie and Fred walked off.  
"George go get dried off, and take a shower. You smell like murky lake water," I told him. He sighed, gave me a kiss, and started walking back toward the school. After a while of the rest of us; us being Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry; someone came walking toward us from the school. I've seen him around somewhere but can't place who.  
"Is that Draco?" Ron asked.  
"No, but it looks like an older version of him. Almost like his dad with short hair. Who are you?" I asked. The guy just smirked.  
"You're kind of cute. I'm Jacob Malfoy. And you are?"  
"If you'e a Malfoy we want nothing to do with you, Draco, or Rose. So just leave," I sneered.

Does a fight happen? Or does Jacob just walk away without another word? Or does he try to flirt more? What happens with Fred and Jessie? Is Cedric going to come back early to school to talk to Jessie too? Or is he going to stay with Cho Chang and keep his mouth shut? Find out in the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

~Chelle's POV~

He just stood there, smirking at us. His facial expression changed to shock and a hint of fear when he noticed Harry behind me.

"Is that Potter? Where's your older sister? Shouldn't you be standing behind her instead of the cute red-head?" He asked.

"I don't hide behind anyone!" Harry shouted. Jacob laughed. I glared, about ready to pull my wand out.

"As fun as it would be to sit here and toy with all of you, I need to be on my way. I'll see you later, sweetheart," Jacob said and left.

"George is going to kill that guy when he finds out he's flirting with you," Ron said.

"Not unless Jessie kills him first. She can be more aggressive than George can be. I mean remember three years ago when you didn't even know her and she beat up Draco for messing with you and Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah and after she told Harry who she was she started living with us. I just thought she was some weird crazy ex-girlfriend who wanted to get with Percy again. No one even knew about Fred's crush but George," Ron said. I nodded and laughed.

~Jessie's POV~

I was walking with Fred. He had just told me everything about him liking me ever since he met me. About his dreams, fantasies, wishes. It was all very sweet. I couldn't stop smiling until I started to have a headache. It wasn't a normal one either. I leaned against a tree rubbing my head.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Headache… Major one too…" Then I started to see where Harry was and what was going on. I seen some guy that looked like Draco Malfoy, but it wasn't him. I heard what Harry thought of him.

"This is weird," I mumbled.

"What is- Your eyes are grey. It's kind of creepy. What's going on?" Fred asked.

"I'm seeing what Harry is seeing, and there's some guy that just walked away. He looked like Draco… Harry doesn't like him. Doesn't surprise me." Fred looked at me worriedly. I shook my head and it was all gone. I frowned a bit. Fred sighed.

"Eyes are normal at least…"

"But I thought it was cool! Wait, that might have to deal with that shock Harry and I felt when our hands touched when I was packing and he was unpacking my things!" I shouted. I started running back to where everyone was and tripped. I scraped my arms and knees up; but when I stood back up, I had a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"Jessie!" Fred shouted.

~Fred's POV~

I watched and followed as Jessie tripped and fell, then noticed a stick go right through her shoulder. I ran over to make sure she was okay.

"Jessie!" I shouted. She looked at me smiling and trying not to laugh. I sighed, she felt the pain; but to her, physical pain is funny. I shook my head and looked at it. If I took it out she'd start bleeding out badly.

"Leave it there. I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey to take it out. I said don't touch it!" I yelled at her when she started to tug at it.

"I can heal it though," she whined.

"I'm not taking any chances. With your arm you got lucky with, but it's still bruised purple from when you broke it and healed it on your own. I'd really rather you see Madame Pomfrey, love. Please? For me," I asked her. She sighed.

"Fine, but can we go get the others first? Please?" She asked.

"Alright. We'll get them, and all go back to the school. Tomorrow is the first day of school since break."

"I know," She smiled. I smiled back at her and then picked her up. Knowing her she'd probably try to run off and take the stick out on her own. She tried to cross her arms, but I could tell by her reaction it hurt to much.

"My legs aren't broken Fred."

"I know, but I also know you'll run off and take it out yourself. So I'm going to carry you so you don't do that."

"You know me to well." I laughed.

~Chelle's POV~

"Where are they? I thought maybe they'd be back by now! What is Fred telling her?" Ron asked.

"Everything. He's telling her everything," I answered.

"Oh… Have you guys decided what you're going to do after here? After you guys graduate?" Ron asked.

"I know the twins want to open a joke shop. Jessie may help with that. Or we'll go around finding something to do. Jessie's thinking about working at the school next year and learn from Madame Pomfrey about becoming a healing wizard. Dumbledore already agreed to it as well as Madame Pomfrey. I might just work here with the librarian. It might be some what peaceful without having to constantly worry about Jessie getting into trouble like she usually does; but the future is unpredictable," I answered. Ron nodded.

"You can put me down now! We're here!" I heard Jessie shout. I started laughing.

"Why is he- Oh my, are you okay?" I shouted. Jessie nodded.

"I'm fine, but he won't let me take it out! He wants Madame Pomfrey to do it… He's being a meanie!" Jessie shouted like a little kid. Everyone started laughing.

"Anyways, let's go. Longer it stays in, more likely it's going to get infected," Fred said.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I need to go unpack mine and Jessie's stuff in the room," I said.

"I'll help Harry get the rest from Hagrid's," Ron said.

"I'll go with Chelle," Hermione said. We all split after nodding in agreement.


	26. Chapter 26

~Jessie's POV~

We walked into the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey looked over at us smiled, then frowned at me.

"This is your fifth time in here this week! What happened this time?" She asked. Fred looked at me questioningly and set me on a bed.

"Stick through my shoulder this time. Last few times I sprained my wrist, ankle, got a gash on my back twice," I told Fred laughing a bit. Fred sighed and shook his head.

"Just wait a few and I'll take it out, but you'll have to have it in a slash for a few days. Don't go and try healing it by yourself. It might just make it worse," Madame Pomfrey told me. I nodded.

"Just seems like you just get into trouble when you're alone now huh?" Fred said teasingly. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No! I had Harry with me!" I shouted. He smiled and laughed. Madame Pomfrey came back over and broke the stick in the front and pulled it through the back. I winced, and wanted to scream; but I didn't. Fred pulled me close to him and held my hand.

"It's alright. You'll be fine," He whispered in my ear. I nodded as Madame Pomfrey grabbed the bandage wraps.

"You're going to have to take your shirt off dear," She told me.

"That means you'll have to look away, leave, or close your eyes. I'd rather you step out," I told Fred. He rolled his eyes and got up and left the room. After he left and the door was closed I slipped the shirt off carefully off myself. Madame Pomfrey then began wrapping my arm and shoulder.

"Last time you were in here, Hagrid and Harry told me why you both had come back so early. Cedric was in here the other day with Cho Chang. He had sprained his wrist doing hand-stands trying to impress her is my guess. Fred's such a sweet boy, Jessie. I hope you choose wisely, and I hope you choose Fred. Cedric seems to have caused enough heartbreak to you hasn't he?" She asked. I nodded.

"He has… He gave me a necklace for Christmas. I walked in on him and his father fighting and heard everything. I can't believe he would have done a thing like that… It's not like him at all," I said. She looked at me when I mentioned the necklace.

"Was it a crystal cut aqua necklace?" She asked. I nodded.

"She was wearing it wasn't she?" I asked.

"I'm sorry dear…"

"It's okay," I told her. My choice was set. I didn't care if Cedric hated it if I was with Fred, he'll have to deal with it. He has caused so much to happen, that I'm tired of it. Madame Pomfrey got done and nodded.

"Five days, and keep it in the sash. You can only take it off in the shower and when you're sleeping. I'd give you your shirt back, but I would like to wash the blood off of it first…"

"It's fine. I'll ask Fred to get me one," I told her. I stood up and walked over to the door. When I opened it Fred was sitting against the wall. He looked up and smiled then blinked.

"Put a shirt on before someone sees you!" Fred shouted.

"I need you to get me one! She doesn't have any I can wear with this thing!" I shouted back. He stood up and walked in closing the door. He took off his shirt and helped me put it on. I looked past him to see Madame Pomfrey smiling, and picked up a shirt he could wear. I shook my head. I wasn't one for relationships, but I'd be willing to do it for Fred. She handed him the shirt and he put it on.

"Better now?" He asked. I nodded.

"We should get going now. We have stuff to get put away and Neville wants to talk to you about his frog… Malfoy put a paralyzing spell on it," Fred said.

"Again? I swear, I'm going to hurt Draco someday… Maybe I'll hide jello in his bed or something," I said walking out.

~Fred's POV~

I followed Jessie out, but Madame Pomfrey wanted to talk to me for a few minutes.

"I'll meet you there. I need to talk to Madame Pomfrey about your shoulder," I told her.

"Well, okay. Bye!" she said and ran off laughing. She was always so full of energy and happiness. Sometimes it's hard to keep up with her, but that's what makes it fun.

"Out of all the years she has been in here for many different reasons, don't have her come in here like she did in her third year. She's been in here a lot less since she's been living with you and your family. Cedric has caused a lot of pain to her emotionally. She may not show it, but it is there. Sirius may be Harry's godfather, but I was asked by Lilly to watch over her if something was to happen. I'm not her godmother, Catharine Diggory is. I just want to make sure she's in the hands of someone she and I can both trust. I know I can trust you. Your brother may be softer on the outside than you are; but how soft he is on the outside, you are on the inside. Make sure she stays safe. I have a feeling a lot of things are going to happen this year to all of you," Madame Pomfrey warned me. I nodded.

"I'll make sure of it. She'll be safe. I promise," I told her. She smiled and let me go. When I walked down the hall I found Jessie talking to Rose. Both were smiling. I was confused.

"I thought you two hated each other?" I asked.

~Rose's POV~

I was talking to Jessie about how my twin brother had run into her friends and brother, when Fred Weasley came around the corner.

"I thought you two hated each other?" He asked. Jessie jumped then grabbed her arm.

"Don't do that Fred! No, we don't hate each other. It's a long story, she needed my help desperately one day and we promised to be nice to each other unless she was with Draco. Don't want Daddy Malfoy suspecting things to we?" she asked him.

"Oh. Right. So, she's an allay, not an enemy?" He asked.

"Right. My little brother is who we need to worry about. Oh and sorry about my twin brother. He was flirting with your brothers girlfriend. I got on his case about it after he told me about it. Our dad hates him since he is the first Malfoy to not get into Slytherin. He got into Ravenclaw. Weird isn't it? To think a Malfoy not going into Slytherin," I said. Jessie laughed and nodded. I smiled at her.

"I was talking to Rose about what happened to my arm. She said she's going to enchant Draco's bed so every time he wakes up in bed, he wakes up in something different every morning! But it'll only last a week," Jessie told him. He smiled at me and laughed.

"Genius! I think I may end up liking you. In a friend kind of way," Fred said to me.

"Friend? Really?" I asked.

"Fred, I'm Rose's only actual friend… And keeping it a secret is pretty hard, so you have to keep it too. Don't tell a soul!" Jessie told him. He nodded.

"Rose? What on Earth are you doing talking to a Potter and a Weasley?" Draco shouted at me. I glared at them both and winked.

"I'm not talking, I'm telling them they'll never be as good as the Slytherin house. Never. Stupid Potter can't even keep her own balance in the woods!" I shouted and then walked away with my brother.

~Jessie's POV~

Rose walked off with her brother. I smiled and looked at Fred.

"See? Only when Draco is around she'll be an enemy," I told Fred. He nodded.

"Makes sense. Now lets get you to the common room, okay?" Fred said. I sighed and nodded.

"Race you?" I asked.

"Not with your arm okay?"

"Awww… But!" I shouted. He put a finger on my lips.

"No buts," He said. I noticed his focus went past me and he stood up straight, glaring. I turned around to see Cho Chang clinging onto Cedric. I glared at them and walked past them. Cedric took his attention from Cho and looked at me.

"Hey Jessie! Good to see you at school again. What happened to your arms?" He asked. He had caught up to me. I stopped and looked at him, glaring. Cho was standing next to him. I stopped glaring at him and smiled at Cho. I looked at the necklace.

"How about you tell Cho everything, and who you gave that necklace to first. About what my birthday gift was, and why you deserve this," I said and smacked him. I turned and walked down the hall back toward the common room.

~Cedric's POV~

I had asked Jessie what had happened to her arm and why it was in a sling, but she smacked me instead…

"What does she mean by that Cedric?" Cho asked me.

"Yes, Cedric. What does she mean by that?" Fred asked from behind me. I turned around to see him glaring at me, arms crossed. I sighed.

"Fred, can I please talk to Cho alone?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I want to hear this. I heard Jessie's story, now I want to hear yours."

"That necklace you're wearing I had gotten Jessie for Christmas… I knew she would have liked it, but when my father and I got into an argument, she heard what I had said about us being together. She was upset I didn't tell her, and so she threw it on the ground and kicked it under the chair in my room. I thought maybe I could make things up to her, so in the middle of her night I snuck into her room. I kissed her while she was sleeping, but she woke up… I got busted and was told to stay in my room. Cho, I may be dating you but I do love Jessie. I'm sorry," I told them. Cho smacked me and chased after Jessie. I looked at Fred.

"You do realize you've completely messed everything up for yourself? You're best luck is to apologize to them both and hope Cho will take you back. I know Jessie isn't going to even think about it now. Now go," Fred told me. I nodded and followed Cho. Fred was behind me. When I reached Cho and Jessie, Cho was hugging Jessie. Both were crying. Jessie looked up and glared, letting go of Cho and walked over taking her arm out of the sling and punched me in the stomach.

"You deserve that too, jerk!" She shouted at me.

~Jessie's POV~

I hit Cedric in the stomach and he bent over in pain.

"You deserve that too, jerk!" I shouted at him. Fred walked over to me and held me to him, keeping me from hitting Cedric again. He put my arm back in the sling it was supposed to stay in.

"Jessie, Cho, I'm sorry… Cho, I know Jessie wouldn't want to be with me after what I have done; but will you still be?" He asked her. Cho nodded and ran over to him, hugging him. Then she glared at me.

"I think hitting him was a little to far, Jessica!" She shouted at me.

"Too far? You wanted to but you didn't have the guts! You are too wimpy and girly to stand up for yourself!" I shouted at her.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Cedric shouted at me. I was shocked, but I didn't care. Know with him yelling at me, I wanted him out of my life now. I finally got my way out of the choosing and going back and forth.

"What do you know? You're just a heartbreaker!" I shouted at him.

"Okay, Jessie, that's enough. Let's go now," Fred said, turning me around and forcing me to walk away.

"So you're going to hide behind someone who can barley stick up for himself now? None of the Weasely's are capable of over coming anything!" Cedric shouted. Fred stopped walking and let me go.

"Fred, don't. My fight, don't get involved," I told him. Fred sighed and nodded and we kept walking. Then Fred did the unexpected. He turned and looked at me, while still in eye-sight of Cedric and Cho, and kissed me. I kissed back and I could tell Cedric was pissed.

What happens next? Who knows, but first day of school back, everyone from the other schools will be back and the drawings of the names will be soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

~Fred's POV~

I had kissed Jessie in front of Cedric and Cho. I knew it wasn't the smart thing to do, but I wanted to piss him off. It worked. When I looked from the corner of my eye at him, Cho was holding him back. I smiled at Jessie and kept walking back to our common room.

~Jessie's POV~

"You do realize he'll kill you later right?" I asked Fred.

"Chance worth taking," he answered. I laughed.

"I hope your name doesn't get pulled from that goblet… I don't want you to get hurt," he told me. I sighed.

"Fred, I hope it does. I mean, I need something exciting to happen the year I graduate! You and George aren't graduating until next year. I'll need something for someone to remember me by besides your girlfriend," I told him. He smiled at bit, but I could still tell he was upset about it all.

"You have a point; but for now, lets get back to the common room and get things settled. Okay?" He asked.

"Okay. I'll race you!" I said and took off running. Fred chased after me, but I made it back to the common room before him.

"Where's Fred?" George asked me, then asked another question, "Better yet, what happened to your arm?"

"Stick went through my shoulder, and I beat him here."

"Stupid staircase! I got stuck for a while there… Hey George!" Fred said smiling at his brother.

"Oh, Madame McGonagall wanted me to give this to you Fred. She said it's from Madame Pomfrey," George said handing Fred a slip of paper. I walked into the girls dormitories and went into to the lead girls' room. I found Chelle and Hermione in there. I sat on my bed and looked around.

"You put everything back how it used to be? How nice!" I said. Hermione laughed. Chelle sat next to me.

"How's your arm feeling?" She asked.

"Stings a little, but it's good," I answered. She smiled.

"That's good. I'll be in the room with Hermione and Ginny and the other girls for the next two weeks," She told me. I looked at her confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"You didn't read the note? Madame Pomfrey doesn't trust you enough to make sure you sleep the right way with your arm, so she's having Fred take my bed to make sure you don't mess up your arm," she told me. Well this was great. This was sure to make Cedric mad.

"Well that's great… I hope Cedric doesn't find out soon. Fred pissed him off in the halls earlier."

"How?"

"I kissed her in front of him. Even though he proved that he was with Cho in front of us and told Cho everything, I thought it was fair. Now knowing I'll be staying in here, it is sure to make him mad; but this I can't help. Madame Pomfrey and Miss McGonagall said I had to. So I'll be taking your bed Chelle?" He asked.

"That's right; but if something goes on in here, make sure it stay on this bed!" She told us, tapping my bed. I started laughing and he smirked.

"I'm not going to promise," he said. I stopped laughing and looked at him seriously.

"Ain't nothin' happenin' in this bed anytime soon bud," I said. He looked at me surprised and smiling.

"What?" I asked. Chelle busted out laughing.

"Your southern accent! It's slipped! I didn't think something like that would trigger it!" Chelle shouted laughing. I looked at her blankly while she kept laughing.

"Okay Chelle. We don't want you dying in here," Fred said smiling. Chelle got up and walked out still giggling. I laid back on the bed and took a deep breath. Fred laid next to me.

"you alright now?"

"I'm good. Its gone now right?" Fred nodded.

"Cute, but I like your British accent a lot better."

"Everyone here has one. Not hard to find now is it?" Fred started laughing. I smiled. I poked his side and he squirmed.

~Chelle's POV~

I knew I shouldn't have left them in the room alone together, but I did it anyways.

"What's so funny?" George asked me. I smiled and hugged him, using him as support when I started laughing again.

"Her southern accent triggered to a comment Fred and I made."

"Nice. Did you just leave them in there alone?" I nodded. George blinked and then shrugged.

"If she gets pregnant it's your fault," he teased. I punched his shoulder.

"Not funny. If she did she might get pulled from the tournament if her name is drawn! I hope her name gets drawn and not Cedric's!" I told him.

"It would certainly show him up."

"Exactly. Now its getting late, we should all get some sleep. Tomorrow is the first day of school, and the drawing," I told everyone in the room. We all split and went to our dormitories. George kissed me good night and went to bed.

~Harry's POV~

"George, did Chelle leave Fred and Jessie alone?" I asked. He nodded.

"Is there any chance something might happen?" Ron asked.

"Now Fred may love Jessie and would love that to happen, but not with her arm the way it is. Trust me, I know my twin better than anyone else."

"I would be surprised if Jessie knew him better than you; but only person she knows better than him, Chelle, Harry, Percy, and you is Cedric. What if something does happen though? How would this affect things in their relationship?" Neville asked. I blinked and looked at him.

"I know Jessie would avoid telling him for as long as possible… She hates it when she does something irresponsible, but it happens. Only reason Jessie's here for the rest of the year is because she needs to finish potions, and for the tournament," I said.

"So she'd be at home right now if she could be?" Neville asked. I shook my head.

"No, once she finishes potions she's going to help out in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey. Therefore, she would still be here. She wants to be here next year also for Hermione, Ron, George, Fred, and me. Why?" I asked him. His face went red. George started laughing.

"You can't be serious! You like her?" George asked.

"Oh shut up! It's not like a girl like her would be with a guy like me anyways…" I smiled a bit at Neville.

"I think you should tell her," I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why on Earth would he do that? Fred would kill him Harry!" Ron told me.

"Fred wouldn't kill him. Neville is right about me sister not being with him, but someone like her? That's a little to far. I mean she is with Fred right?" I asked. George and Ron burst into laughter. Neville smiled a bit.

"I think we should all get some sleep. Don't you?" Seamus asked. We all agreed and headed off to bed.

So, what happened with Jessie and Fred? And will Neville tell Jessie?


	28. Chapter 28

~Jessie's POV~

I woke up and found Fred sleeping in my bed. I looked at my alarm clock. Ten minutes before time to get up. I sat up and rubbed my shoulder. It was hurting really bad, but that's probably because I was laying on it wrong. I looked over to see Chelle getting her robes on. I blinked.

"Uhh…Kind of early to be up isn't it? And to be ready for school?" I asked. She jumped and shrieked and then covered her mouth. I laughed then shut up before Fred woke up. She blinked at me and tilted her head.

"I don't know why he's in my bed either… I woke up because of my arm. I should get ready also, shouldn't I?" she nodded. I got up and with Chelle's help, I was able to get changed and ready for school. Then my alarm went off. Fred rolled over to turn it off and fell off the bed. Chelle and I burst into laughter.

"Mmm… Not funny guys… turn the thing off," Fred said. I walked over and turned it off. I poked him with my foot a few times until he grabbed a hold of it. I was afraid he was going to make me fall backwards. I looked down at him and he was looking up at me with a tired smile across his face. I pushed him onto his back with my foot.

"Why were you on my be- Why are you shirtless in my bed?" I shouted at him. He blinked.

"Your blankets are extremely warm, that's why."

'Well, duh! I was in them too! I woke up to find you in my bed!" I shouted. He blinked and got up.

"You don't remember?" He asked looking at me confused. I blinked.

"Remember what?"

"You woke up in the middle of the night crying because of your arm hurting. I came over and made sure you didn't sleep with to much pressure on it. That's why I was in your bed, and why I'm shirtless. To think I'm just trying to help. Pfft. See this Chelle? She's complaining now!" Fred teased. I rolled my eyes and handed him his shirt. He put it on and left the room to change in the boys dorm. Hermione walked in and looked at me suspiciously.

"Did anything go on?" she asked.

"I apparently woke up crying because of my arm in the middle of the night, which caused him to get in my bed; but other than that no."

"Hermione, he's not going to push boundaries with them not actually being official, her arm being wrapped the way it is, and with Cedric still wanting to be with her," Chelle said. I looked at her.

"George tell you that?" I asked. She nodded.

"You do know; with Cedric being with Cho, Fred is going to use this as an opportunity to make sure Cedric has no chance of being a 'possible boyfriend' for you. I don't see why you would still love him after what he did to you," Hermione said. I sighed and smiled.

"It's not about what he does or what he did, Hermione. It's about what he doesn't do and what he didn't do is why I get mad at him. I had never promised to date either one of the boys, so Cedric had free range to go and ask Cho out. The fact he hid it from me and acted as if she was still single and hoping to get with me when he was with Cho is what upsets me. Plus, you can still love someone once you know all their faults. My thing is, is that, yes I do still love Cedric; but as I look back and think on things and how I truly feel about things, I realize that Cedric isn't the person I want… I want him in my life yes, but if he only stops making the mistakes he's making now, and realizes I am in love with Fred. That's where the difference is between them. Cedric and I have changed a lot over the summers we haven't spent together, and during that time, we've drifted more apart to the point I only know half of what I used to about Cedric. Knowing what I know now to what I knew then, it changes things; but drifting little by little away from Cedric each summer, has also caused another reaction to it. Growing closer to Fred. The more further I get from Cedric, the closer I get to Fred. The more I learn about who Cedric is now, it bothers me not knowing who I once knew is a different person now. Granted most of his personality has stayed the same, but his attitude toward things in life have changed; but I already know more about Fred than I do Cedric now. Staying at the burrow with Harry and the Weasley's every summer for the past three to four years has changed a lot of things about me to. Cedric and I can't help but get into nasty fights every once and a while. It's only because of the time we've spent apart. As a result of not being together as much as we used to, we've changed and not realized it. He's become more of a jerk toward people he doesn't want any business with, while I've become more outgoing and more caring towards people who used to be enemies. Things happen, and people change. It's a way of life. Growing up… It teaches you things. A lot of things, but what I've learned from the past few weeks is to just let lose, be free, and have fun. Good things may never last as long as you want them to," I told Hermione. She smiled at me.

"You're just getting smarter and smarter at your choices you make everyday aren't you now, Miss Potter?" I heard Miss McGonagall say from the door way. I looked over and smiled.

"Actually, I have. Now, I have to go see Madame Pomfrey about my arm so I'll be late for breakfast for the next two weeks. I'm sure she told you to let it slip by me right?" I asked. Miss McGonagall nodded. I smiled and walked past her, leaving the common room. I started walking down the stairs, then they started to switch. The stair way was headed right to where Cedric was standing. I knew this was not going to be good… I stood on the step and waited for the stairs to move again. We stood next to me. It was silent but once the stairs stopped at the bottom of the first floor, and I got off, he followed.

"Why are you following?" I asked. I didn't turn to look at him, I didn't want to.

"We need to talk about the other day," he answered.

"Then talk." I stopped where I was and looked at him, putting my hand on my hip. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I know what I did was harsh… I should have told you about Cho, and I didn't. I'm sorry. I do love you, but being with Cho makes me happy. Its good to know that someone doesn't have a second choice when you love them. I want to ma-" I cut him off.

"Look Cedric. Be with Cho if she makes you happy. I love you too, but things have changed over the summers we haven't spent together. We've grown apart while Fred and I have grown closer. If Cho makes you happy, be with her. Like being with Fred makes me happy. Don't start anything with him either about yesterday okay? It was just so he could piss you off without saying a word, like I had told him not to. I had just got done telling Hermione that yes you can still love someone when they're happy with other things and other people," I told him. He smiled at me.

"Is there any chances of me and you getting together in the future?" He asked. I laughed, and his smile faded.

"Look. Cho cares about you a lot. Don't ruin that. As for me, I'm happy with what I have right now. Like I told Hermione, I love you yes; but I guess I'm falling in love with Fred. You're one of the closest people to me Cedric, but there would be no chance as of right now unless something happened to Fred. Okay?" I told him, putting my good arm around his neck. He smiled and nodded, kissing my cheek.

"Okay, that's not needed. You have a girlfriend," I told him, pulling away. He laughed.

"And you a boyfriend?" I looked at him and then down, walking toward the hospital wing. I could hear him following again.

"You and Fred aren't officially together?" He asked.

"It's… Complicated okay?"

"Alright. Oh, here he comes now," Cedric said. I could hear the smile in his voice, and I didn't like it.

"Jessie, wait up! You left without me. Madame Pomfrey wants me to come with you," Fred said. I sighed.

"I don't need a watch dog!"

"Keep hurting yourself like that and you will," Cedric said.

"I agree with him," Fred said. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I continued down the hall. Both following.

"Shouldn't you go find Cho?" Fred said harshly.

"She's waiting for me in the hall. I should go shouldn't I?"

"Yes!" Fred and I both said. Cedric nodded and left. I sighed and kept walking.

"You stained my pants…" I looked at Fred confused.

"What?"

"You started your period Jess," Fred sighed.

"Ohhh… Okay. I knew that."

"Good. Cause you'll be washing them."

"I'm not your wife! Or even your girlfriend!" I shouted. Fred laughed.

"Ohh now you are," He said. I blinked.

"What?"

"Let's all face it, what would we be if we weren't? I'm not good at asking people out but I'll put it this way. Jessie, I love you. So be my girlfriend?" He asked. I smiled and laughed. Now he was confused.

"Of course. Now, we need to hurry to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey wants to check on my arm remember?" He nodded and we left.

~Cedric's POV~

I was slowly walking to the dining hall, when I finally heard Fred ask her to be his. I smiled a bit, but hurt inside. I loved her, I really did; but knowing she'll be happier with him would be a sacrifice I would be willing to make. Just for her. I walked in and sat with Cho and talked for a little.

"So ,I heard you walked down the stairs with Jessie?" she asked me. Who would have known and told her?

"Yes. I needed to tell her somethings and apologize to her for what I did over Christmas break. I didn't exactly make her birthday a good one," I told her. She nodded and looked off to the side.

"Are we still going to the Yule ball together Cedric?"

"Yes. That is if you still want to." She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back. I looked to see Rose glaring at me from the Slytherin table. I knew then who had told Cho I was with Jessie a few minutes ago. No doubt Jacob, Rose's twin brother, was going to say something to Cho later, since they were in the same house. My only suspicion was why would Rose tell Cho that? I thought her and Jessie couldn't stand each other.

~Neville's POV~

I was talking to Harry while walking down the stairs.

"Do you really think I should tell her Harry? I'm not good with these things… What if she laughs at me? Makes fun of me?" I asked him. He smiled.

"You need to tell her. She'll talk to you about it. She may pull a lot of jokes on people; but when it comes to someone's feelings, she's considerate about it. Just tell her Neville."

"Well… Alright. She's going to the hospital wing right? I could tell her before breakfast that way I don't feel weird when we all sit at the table together."

"Yeah she'll be there with Fred. If you tell her you want to talk to her alone, she'll force Fred away. Trust me." I nodded. We reached the first floor and went separate ways. I walked down the hall, when Jacob Malfoy came from nowhere.

"Hello, Longbottom," he said. I tried walking away from him, but he followed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You know the red-headed girl who knows the Potter girl. What's her name? I forgot to ask her, and I heard she's with one of the Weasely twins. Doesn't she have a brother that goes here as well?" He asked.

"Her name is Sarah. Her brother Michael is in Ravenclaw. Yes she's with George Weasely. Why?" I asked him. He smirked.

"I'll change that. Her last name?"

"Karter."

"Thank you, Neville," he said and then left. I finally reached the hospital wing. When I walked inside, Jessie was finishing putting her shirt back on and Fred was facing me. I burst into laughter. Both Jessie and Fred looked at me funny.

"Jacob Malfoy just asked me about Chelle. I told him her name is Sarah Karter. Her brother Michael is in Ravenclaw. He believed me and now thinks he might get a chance with her," I told them while laughing. Jessie bursted out laughing while Fred smiled and rolled his eyes. I calmed down and then looked at them both.

"Fred, I kind of need to talk to Jessie alone for a minute. It's kind of important and personal." Fred nodded and left. Jessie walked over to me and gave me a high five for tricking Jacob.

"So what do you need to talk to me about Neville?"

"I uh… Well its just that I umm…"

Is Neville going to be able to tell her? Or will he just wait till another day?


	29. Chapter 29

~Neville's POV~

I was having a hard time trying to tell Jessie. I kept stuttering and I could feel my face getting red. She was smiling at me.

"Neville? Are you alright?" She asked. Her smile was gone and she had worried written all over her face. She led me over to one of the beds and sat me down. She sat next to me. I took a deep breath. It was now or I might never have the courage to tell her again.

"I like you. A lot. I know you're kind of with Fred and all, and I've been meaning to tell you but I was to afraid of how you would react and all. Harry and the others told me to tell you, and I was scared you would laugh of Fred would try and hurt me or something. I know me and you don't have a chance of getting together and all, but Harry thought it would be right if I told you."

She was smiling at me and hugged me. I hugged her back. She pulled away and I half –smiled at her.

"You are right about that, and its good you told me. Now you don't feel so strange about it, but crushes are okay to have! So lets go now. Fred's probably worrying about what's going on."

I nodded and stood up, helping her up. She walked out the door and I followed. Fred was already heading down the hall, and Jessie ran over and jumped on his back.

~Jessie's POV~

I jumped on Fred's back and he caught me, nearly falling over.

"Hi Fred!" I shouted. I was in a good mood today. I guess mainly cause nothing bad has happened yet. He smiled at me and the three of us walked to the hall. I sat next to Harry and Chelle, who sat next to George. I started nibbling on a muffin.

"Attention! Attention please!" Dumbledore shouted. Everyone looked at him.

"We have a new teacher. Alastor Moody. He will be teaching the dark arts class the rest of the year. Now, this afternoon I want everyone to gather here again for the drawing of the tournament players. Enjoy your day today." Dumbledore sat down. I couldn't wait. The only class I had was potions and then off to wherever I felt like going from then on out.

"So Jessie, you and Fred going to the Yule ball?" George asked.

"Why? It's just a silly dance. I may go just to poke fun at people but that's it. You going with Chelle?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"What a cute couple, you and Chelle. Fits so perfectly together you know?" I said. George looked at me blankly and Harry tried not laughing.

'That was brilliant and true,' I thought I heard Harry say.

"I know it was," I said. Harry looked at me confused. I blinked.

"I thought you said it was true. I must be losing it…"

"I thought it, but didn't say it."

Everyone in our little group was looking at Harry and I now.

"Jessie, your eyes are grey," Hermione said.

"Here we go again," Fred sighed.

"I'll explain later. Just ignore it for right now," I said.

'Are you hearing my thoughts?'

I nodded at Harry who nodded back.

'I think its from when that shock happened to us. Now your eyes are grey too!'

'This is weird but cool at the same time.'

'I agree.'

"Jessie! Listen up, I need to talk to you."

I turned around to see Rose standing behind me. I blinked and nodded.

"Alright," I stood up and walked out of the room to talk to her. She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"We're in the same potions class! So is Chelle. Cedric, Fred, and George share the same potions class after us, and after them is Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Isn't this great?" She asked.

"So they separated it by class years? That would mean harry is stuck with Draco, but yeah. It is great. We'll have to be careful though… your brother is probably thinking about what's going on."

"I told him I was going to ask you about who Jacob likes because he got information from Neville. Tell him I said good move on not telling him the truth. Jacob will start a lot of trouble if he knows her real name. I just wanted to let you know that. We should go back in now," she said. I nodded and we walked back in and went back to our tables. Fred looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Neville, good work on not telling Jacob what Chelle's real name was. He would have cause a lot of trouble," I said. Neville nodded. Fred smiled a bit. I knew he knew what I was talking about now. I looked up to see Dumbledore standing at his podium.

"Jessica Potter, Madame Pomfrey would like to see you after your potions class today. Cedric Diggory will escort you," He said looking at me. I nearly choked on my toast. I looked over to Cedric who also looked confused and looked at Cho who was glaring at me. Why on Earth would Madame Pomfrey have him go with me? She knew me and him weren't as close as we used to be.

"Now. Everyone off to your classes. Don't be late on your first day back," He said and stepped down from his stand. I got up and started walking out immediately. Fred was close behind, followed by George and Chelle.

"Why is Cedric taking you?" George asked.

"I don't know, but if he tries something…" I trailed off.

"He won't. At least I don't think he will. Would he?" Chelle asked.

"I thought he wasn't after our agreement before Christmas, but I was wrong. He might, but again he might not. He's unpredictable these days," Fred said. I looked at Fred.

"What do you mean 'agreement', Fred?" I asked. He shook his head and kept walking and went to his class. He had dark arts first.

"George, I know you have all classes together. Tell him that after classes we need to talk. Please?" George nodded to my request. Chelle and I walked into our potions class and sat down.

"Ms. Potter, up front right here please. Ms. Smith, you stay where you are," Madame Abbott said to us. I looked at Chelle and got up. I walked over to the seat she told me to sit at in the front of the class. I looked back to see Rose sit next to Chelle. Chelle looked at her with a sneer, and Rose looked at me with a pleading look. I nodded. Rose started telling Chelle about how we are secretly friends and something about when she turns eighteen. Then someone sat next to me. I looked and noticed it was Rose's brother. Jacob.

"So my sister and your friend? I have a question, was Neville lying about her name to me?" He asked. His eyes were soft and a little upset.

"Why? Rose says you screw up every relationship when you like a girl. I don't want you messing up hers. So just leave it be," I told him looking at the board.

"We're going to try to make a sleeping herb potion today. Just answer my question. Plus I've watched her for a few days before the break and today and she doesn't seem outgoing as I thought she was. I'm not interested anymore," he said. I looked at him and blinked.

"You watched… You stalked her?" I asked out loud. Half the class was looking at me now.

"Not stalked. Observed."

"You creep! You stalked my friend! Stalker!" I shouted. Madame Abbott put a hand on my shoulder when I stood up.

"Are you alright Jessica? You feel warm…" She put a hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine. This guy… this weirdo stalked my friend cause he was thinking about dating her when she's with someone else! Creeper!" Chelle was looking at me with wide eyes. Rose was looking at her brother. Glaring.

"Michelle, take Jessica to the hospital wing. She's burning up with a high fever." Chelle nodded and walked over to me. She tugged on my sleeve and I passed out.

~Chelle's POV~

I pulled on her sleeve, and she fainted and fell over.

"Oh no… I'll go get Hagrid from down the hall. He's helping Professor Snape with a class right now," Madame Abbott said.

"Did she say Professor Snape?" I asked. Rose nodded.

"Fred and George are in the class with Cedric. This won't end well," I said.

"Watch out Michelle," Rose said. I stepped back and she leaned down, putting a hand on Jessie's forehead.

"Someone, wet a paper towel with cold water!" She shouted at the class. Jacob went over and brought back a cold paper towel. Rose laid it on Jessie's forehead. I looked over at the door to see Madame Abbott walk back in with Hagrid, Cedric, and Fred.

"I'll take her to Madame Pomfrey. You two boy are coming with me. Chelle, rose. You both are coming as well," Hagrid said. He walked over and picked Jessie up. Rose, fred, cedric, and I followed him out.

~Fred's POV~

We followed Hagrid out of the class with Jessie passed out in his arms.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"Well I know that my brother was apparently stalking Michelle. I'll talk to him about that later, but she like… Blew up on him about it and then passed out. With a fever like hers, it's probably from something that happened yesterday or a few days ago," Rose answered. Then I knew what it was.

"Her arm. Where's her sling?" Cedric asked and looked at me.

"Hey, I made her put it on this morning… I didn't notice she took it off. She's even slept with it on. I made sure of that," I said. Chelle looked over at us.

"Has she been keeping it clean?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know… I don't take showers with her! She took one last night, and I took one in the boys dorm. I know my limits with her," I said.

"Then she must have gotten it infected or something last night," Rose said.

"And you're supposed to be taking care of her?" Cedric said. I wanted to make the comment that she chose me over him, but I just bit my tongue.

"And you broke our agreement. So we're even now," I said. He looked away from me and watched his shoes. I knew he still felt bad for it. We got to the hospital wing and Hagrid put Jessie on one of the beds.

"Cedric, Fred. Come out in the hall and talk to me," He said. I nodded and followed him and Cedric out.

"What's going on here? You two were friends before you left the school, now you hate each other again?" he asked.

"It's complicated. Mainly my fault I guess," I said. Cedric looked over at me.

"No it's not. Hagrid, Fred and I made an agreement to get along for Jessie's sake. I had also agreed that I wouldn't push boundaries with her because I had told him about Cho and I dating; but I still did… Jessie found out everything from over hearing an argument with me and my father and so she went back to the Weasley's house for Christmas… I know I shouldn't have kept it from her, but I still did… Only reason why I didn't was because I was hoping that the longer I kept it, the madder and upset she would be with me… I can tell she's happy around Fred. I want her to be happy, and yeah I love her; but when you really love someone you'd do what it takes for them to be happy. I can tell she's happy with me being with Cho even though I know Harry likes her too, and I can tell she's happy with Fred. So Fred, I'm sorry," Cedric said. I was shocked and surprised.

"It's alright. I would have done the same if I was in your place too." Hagrid smiled and gave us both pats on the back and then left.

"Now he's gone, I have a question. Cause if her arm isn't infected, I know what would be wrong with her," Cedric said. I nodded.

"Did anything… Happen over Christmas between you two?" He asked.

"Like?"

"Personal stuff?" I was still confused.

"Cedric! Come in here real quick? Fred stay out there," Chelle said from the door. Cedric walked in and I just stayed where I stood.

~Cedric's POV~

"You didn't hurt him did you? Cause if you did, I'd kill you," Jessie said. She was glaring at me from the bed she was sitting in.

"No, but we did work things out. Now why did we leave him out there alone?" I asked.

~Jessie's POV~

I stood up and walked close to Cedric, gripping the front of his robes and shirt so he couldn't get away. Cedric's eyes were filled with fear.

"Now listen close… If you dare tell Fred what I'm about to tell you. I don't want him finding out just yet… Okay?" Cedric nodded.

What's the secret? Who knows.


End file.
